Choose
by Eby
Summary: Danger comes after the lantern scene when Flynn decides to flee from the Stabbington Brothers. But someone else is watching. Someone far more terrifying than Mother Gothel. Will Flynn be able to protect Rapunzel from him? I've loaded the last chapter.
1. Chapter One

Rapunzel glided across the town square as she danced to the music. Never had she felt so alive or even heard the gentle melody of a violin. She pulled several of the town's people into her contagious hopping and turning and laughing. She beckoned Eugene to join her and laughed when Max pushed him into the activity. She would have to thank him later.

They twirled and had many dance partners but all they could think about was having their dance together. Rapunzel danced gleefully, glancing over the shoulder of the jolly man she was currently dancing with at Eugene. She so badly wanted to be in his arms.

She was so distracted, in fact, that she didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at her from the shadows of a nearby shop. The man was dressed in all black and had been curious to see what the commotion was. His eyes landed on a gorgeous young woman that had golden full hair with flowers placed in various areas of her braids. She had a natural glow about her as she jumped up and down to the beat. He had to find out about her.

Just as he began watching, the dance was over and she was stopped while holding a man as they stared into each other's eyes.

"To the boats!" A villager cried out.

The young lady and the man she ended the dance with separated with a slight blush. The man in black sneered at the boy she was with. He decided to follow them and see if he could find out more about the beautiful woman.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Rapunzel stared into each other's eyes while the lanterns floated all around them magically. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in closer. He realized at that moment that she was now his whole world. His love, his life… his family. He would do anything for this woman. She had his heart and somehow he felt he always knew it. From that moment in her tower when she stepped into the light to this moment on the boat; this was where he was meant to be.<p>

Just as Eugene was about to kiss her, he noticed a green lamp over her shoulder. Alarm rang in his body as he realized it was them… the Stabbington brothers that he had ditched while running from the palace guards glaring at him.

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel broke him out of his thoughts.

"Oh um, yes." He looked at her and saw her concern. He paused and sighed, "No. It's not. We have to get out of here."

"What? Why are we leaving?"

Eugene grabbed the oars and splashed them in the water. He pulled on them as hard as he could to get the momentum going, "It's a little complicated. Do you see those menacing looking fellows over there on the shore?"

Rapunzel darted her head around, looking for what he was talking about. Suddenly, she noticed the two burly men standing there waiting for them. She gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, this satchel is what they want. They're a little sore because I ran off with the treasure. When we reach the shore, we have to run."

She just nodded.

* * *

><p>The man in black had been watching the entire event and the interaction between the two people on the boat. He growled involuntarily as they leaned into each other. Suddenly, the boy she was with looked at the shore with a look of worry on his face.<p>

He followed the boy's stare to a few yards across from him at two large brutes. They weren't good news by the looks of them.

The man stealthily moved through the trees and shrubbery to get closer to these two. If they posed any threat to the beautiful lady he would dispose of them. He dropped suddenly when he heard a third voice.

"Make sure that you get rid of Rider before you go for the girl. She must think he's abandoned her."

The voice was familiar and the man stood taller, forgetting about keeping himself hidden.

"Hello Gothel. It's been a long time."

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! Please tell me what you think. Thank you!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Gothel gasped. She didn't want to turn around for fear of seeing who was speaking but she slowly did. Her eyes widened in fright and her hands came up to shield herself. The Stabbington brothers looked at each other, then at the new arrival.

The mysterious man lowered his black hood from his head and smiled unnervingly at the old lady.

"What's going on here? Who's this? What about Rider?" The brother without a patch asked.

"Yes, my old friend, what is going on here? And who is this Rider?" His eyes shifted between the two.

Gothel began trembling, "Nothing… not… nothing is going on."

The man in black clicked his tongue and furrowed his eyebrows, "You know better than to lie to me."

The brothers glanced at each other. They had enough. They would lose Rider and the girl if they continued to keep listening to this exchange, "We're going after 'em! We can't lose that girl. She's too valuable."

The man glared at the two. He raised his hand and as he did, an emerald glow shot out at the two and knocked them into a nearby boulder. Gothel jumped and raised her hand in defense of herself.

"How have you survived this long?" He asked, "You'd have to have powerful magic or…."

The man looked out at the lake, "Did you find the golden flower?"

Even from the few feet apart, he could hear her heartbeat quicken.

"That would make sense, considering we haven't heard from you in 400 years. And why we haven't been able to locate you. You must have enough power left to create a protection spell. But I must wonder; why did you not bring the flower to the circle to share the powers of it?"

"Where are the others?" Gothel dared to speak.

"Dead. I am the only one left." He grinned, "But if I have that golden flower, I can bring them all back. Where is it?"

Gothel remained silent as he circled around her. She did not want to reveal her past mistakes for fear of the repercussions. Suddenly, she felt her throat constricting as she was slowly lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

"I will find the flower, with or without your assistance. Does the girl have it? Is that why you were conspiring against her and her companion?"

She fought for air and grasped violently at her neck. Her legs kicked out as she tried to speak.

"What was that? Were you trying to tell me where the flower was?" He taunted her. He let her go and she fell unceremoniously to the dirt.

Gothel coughed and croaked, "The flower… it's not a… flower…. anymore."

"What?" He was losing his patience.

She breathed in through her nose, "I was using the magic of the flower for 400 years! But 18 years ago, the King of Corona sent out his guards to find it. They used it to save the dying pregnant Queen. After she was healed, they had a baby daughter! Her hair has the powers to keep me young so I stole her from her crib as a child."

A dark laugh emitted from the man, "So you've had a slave all these years. Let me guess, did she escape? Are you hunting her down?"

She mustered up enough courage, "Yes! But she is mine! My daughter!"

His laughter roared through the night, "You have abused the power of the sun for too long! It was a gift for the rest of us and you selfishly kept it for yourself. I want you to know this before you meet your end…. She is mine now!"

He raised both hands and the green glow shined brightly as he began breathing in deeply. Gothel screamed. She looked down at her hands as they began crinkling and forming liver spots.

"NO!" All the energy that she had used from the flower for centuries flowed out of her and entered into his body. He didn't stop until Gothel turned to dust, leaving her cloak in the place she stood.

"Who are you?" The man turned to the brothers on the ground, staring frightened at what they witnessed.

"Your new employer. Except you will be working not for gold, but to stay alive."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Blondie! Hurry!" Flynn pulled on her wrist again. They had been running since they reached the shore and had probably lost the Stabbington Brothers by now but he couldn't be too safe, so they ran and ran.<p>

Rapunzel tried to catch her breath and could feel burning in her lungs as she tired. She reached the point of exhaustion where she dug her heels into the dirt and yanked her hand free, "Stop Eugene!"

He came to a halt when he felt her hand come out of his, "Come on Rapunzel. We need to keep moving."

"I can't go on any longer! My feet won't let me." She huffed. She put her hands on top of her head as she tried to steady her breathing, "Please Eugene, can't we find a place to rest. Somewhere hidden if it will make you feel better."

He understood how she felt and began to feel the exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. He looked around for a place where they could sleep, "Alright, come on."

Flynn led them to a spot under a large oak tree that seemed alright. It was hidden but it would provide a great place to find due to the branches coming up higher than the other trees so if one of them got lost, they could find their way back easily.

"Do you think we're safe now?" Rapunzel glanced at him sadly.

He noticed her tone and pulled her into his arms, "Hey, no matter what happens, I'll make sure you're safe." He caressed her cheek and gazed into her green eyes.

Rapunzel smiled up at him and nodded, "Thank you for tonight. It was everything I dreamt it would be and more." She looked down, "I guess we should head back to the tower in the morning."

Flynn felt a tug at his heart. He didn't want to lose her especially since he just came to the realization that she was the love of his life. It felt like his heart was literally ripping open when he thought of walking away from that tower forever.

"Yeah, I guess…" He saw her face fall with sorrow. She felt the same, "Or we could just run away together."

Rapunzel's head shot up in surprise, "Run away? But what about Mother? What about your crown and the adventures of Flynn Rider?" She giggled.

Eugene chuckled and took her hands into his, "I thought those were adventures, but I've honestly never felt more alive than when I am with you. It's like my eyes have been opened for the first time. You're my life now. I love you, Rapunzel."

Tears stung her eyes and she smiled and laughed nervously, "Oh Eugene!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They stood like that for what seemed like forever. They felt each other breathing and laughing.

He gently pushed her so that he could look at her again. He placed his forehead against hers and sighed, "You're my new dream."

Rapunzel put her hand on his cheek, "And you are mine. I love you, Eugene."

Their lips gently touched and they kissed for the first time. It was like it always should have been. They found their other half and Rapunzel realized this was when her life began.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone. Please let me know what you think!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I forgot in my first two chapters to acknowledge that I don't own Tangled or the characters in it. I just LOVE the story!_

_Thank you to PampleMousse07, EugeneLoverRapunzel, and MaximumMik6325 for reviewing! Ya'll are awesome! Thank you for all the positive feedback!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rapunzel…."<em>

She woke up with a start breathing in quick puffs of air. 'What was that?' She thought. She glanced over at the sleeping form of her new love. Eugene certainly was peaceful when he was dreaming.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around herself as she listened to the night's sounds. She heard frogs ribiting and grasshoppers chirping. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable at that moment. Eugene had decided not to build a fire in fear that the Stabbington Brothers would see it and seek them out. So she was alone in her thoughts and the pitch dark of the wilderness.

"_Rapunzel…."_ A whisper came from the darkness.

Her head darted in the direction it was coming and she didn't move an inch. She was frightened that if she moved to wake Eugene up, whoever or whatever would come out and grab her. She felt like a child afraid of what was in her closet. 'This is just my imagination. Nothing is out there.'

"_Rapunzel…."_

This time she screamed. That was real and she heard it right across from them. Eugene flew up quickly on his feet, "What! What happened?" He was in a fighting stance with his eyes half shut.

"Eugene, there's someone out there calling my name! Someone is out there!" She pointed to where she last heard the voice.

He went over to their supplies and pulled the worn out frying pan out and held it up defensively, "Stay here Blondie." He went to where she was still pointing frantically. She folded her arms against herself as she waited for his return. She hoped she didn't hear anything again and that Eugene would not have to use the weapon.

After a few tense moments, Flynn walked back to their camp with an irritated look on his face, "I didn't see anyone out there. What happened? What made you scream?"

"Someone is out there, Eugene! They kept calling out my name and each time it was called, it was in a different spot!" Rapunzel cried into her palms.

"Hey, you were dreaming. It's not a big deal. It happens to all of us. Now, let's go back to sleep." Eugene yawned as he stretched out on the ground, "Tomorrow's a big day. We are going to start our new lives together."

"Yeah." Rapunzel slowly went back to her spot on the ground. Her eyes scanned the woods. She stayed awake as long as she could, but eventually the sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>The man in black smiled, "Soon, my love. We will be together soon." He watched her from behind a tree. She was so beautiful. It was such a natural beauty that seemed to glow.<p>

"What is the plan now since your's didn't work out so well?" The brother without the eye patch sneered.

The man continued to watch her sleep with fascination. The life energy that he sucked out of Gothel had not only given him more power, but it also gave him her memories. He had seen the girl grow up in the blink of an eye and knew everything about her. Her name, her favorite color, her favorite soup, her love of painting, and that tower that was masked by a protection spell. He wondered how the thief had found it.

"My plan didn't work because she is more in control of her mind than I previously thought. Tomorrow they will most likely go to the tower in the woods and we'll be there waiting." His lips curled into an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"So what will we do once we've started our new lives?" Rapunzel asked while they walked the path on their way to the tower. She played with her fingers nervously. Ever since they declared their love for each other, she didn't know how to act around Eugene. She had never felt this kind of love before. Up until three days ago, she hadn't even seen a man before.<p>

"Well," Eugene grinned, "I figured we can start by getting your things from that tower. Like your clothes and whatever else that is important to you…"  
>"Like my paints."<p>

"Yes, like your paints." He chuckled, "Then we can travel until we find a good place to settle down. I need to become a farmer or a blacksmith. No more of this life for me. You deserve a calm and peaceful home. I thought we could get married and have lots of babies too."

He caught himself there when he heard her gasp behind him. He flinched inwardly, "I went too far, didn't I? Did I frighten you with that?"

Rapunzel stepped closer to him, "You want to marry me and have babies?"

He smiled, "Well not today."

She squealed and sprang a huge hug on him. He spun her around happily while they kissed.

"Come on; let's get you to that tower before your mother gets back." They walked hand in hand until they reached the clearing where the vines hid the entrance. Eugene parted them so Rapunzel could walk through.

It was so emotional for her to see the tower. This was where she spent her whole life waiting to see the lanterns and for her life to begin. She was a little saddened to realize that she would miss it and her mother.

As they stepped closer, Rapunzel stopped Eugene, "I have to go alone. I have to say goodbye and write my mother a letter to explain and let her know I'm safe."

He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed away a loose strand of hair, "Are you sure, Blondie? I could help you pack?"

"I'm sure. I love you, Eugene." She leaned in against his palm and closed her eyes.

"I love you." He sighed, "Now let's find a way up there for you."

He began searching for something… anything to help her up without making her climb. He circled the tower and came upon an opening in the side. Rocks and stones were strewn about, "Uh, Blondie!"

Rapunzel rounded the corner and gasped, "I didn't know that was there. Mother must have hidden it somewhere. I wonder if that means she is home!"

"I don't know about this. I'm getting a bad feeling; like we should just go." He looked up the stairway.

"Eugene, it will be okay, I promise. If she is here, I'll just explain to her what is going on. And if I need anything, I'll call for you, okay?" She comforted him.

He thought for a moment and nodded, "But if you need anything, I'll be right here. No matter what."

"Okay." Rapunzel began the steep climb up the stairs. She wondered why her mother never told her about it. What else had her mother kept from her all these years?

She finally reached the top and noticed an opening and climbed through it. She found it to have been one of the stones she walked on every day.

"Mother!" She called out. She didn't hear a response, "Mother?" She searched around all the rooms and behind the curtains.

"She's not here, Rapunzel."

She gasped and fell backwards onto the kitchen counter, holding her chest. She was so frightened, "Who's there?"

Off in the corner by the closed window, she saw movement. A shadowy figure began to emerge. She was frozen there; she couldn't move or scream and she didn't understand her sudden loss of senses. All she could do was stand there and breathe quickly while the intruder showed himself.

A young man with jet black hair emerged from the corner. Rapunzel looked closer and felt an immediate pull to look into his pale eyes. They were blue with dark circles surrounding them with a certain wisdom. His skin was ghostly white in contrast to his dark clothing. He was wearing the same style dress that Eugene wore, but it looked more aged and he wore a black sculpted trenchcoat that seemed to move with him as he walked toward her.

"Gothel is not here, Rapunzel." He stood in front of her, "Forgive me. My name is Tristan; I am an old friend of your mothers. She sent me here to look after you."

'Look after me?' She thought, 'Mother never mentioned this man or any man for that matter. Why would she send a stranger? Where was she?'

Her questions were interrupted when Tristan swept a stray hair from her face and his hand traveled down toward the rest of her hair. His icy blue eyes followed his hand, "I wonder…"

"Flower gleam and glow  
>Let your powers shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine.<p>

Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the fates design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine..."

Rapunzel's eyes grew as she realized he had used the healing incantation, making her hair glow brightly. She watched as he seemed to breathe in the shine and the power. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled, "That was exhilarating. You are truly a beauty to be worshipped."

"Please, let me go." She found her voice, "Please."

"Shhh, I won't harm you." Both of his hands went to each side of her face, "I intend on protecting you. You are very special. Not only your gifts but your soul is so pure. And your beauty is like nothing I've ever seen in all my years."

"I don't understand. Please…" She thought of Eugene, clueless to what was happening up in the tower. Oh how she wished she had let him come up with her.

"You'll understand soon, my love."

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes,

"Charitatem tuam erit meum.  
>Da vocem meam in<br>perpetuum esse meus."

When his words ended, Rapunzel felt herself floating away, 'No! Eugene!' Her mind screamed before there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Flynn paced back and forth while rubbing his forehead. He didn't like this. His travels and adventures trained him to trust his instincts and his instincts were screaming to grab Rapunzel and run from this place.<p>

'Why did I let her go up alone? I should go up there and check on her… No, I told her I would let her be unless she called for me.'

He stopped when he heard scuffling of clothing, "Rapunzel?"

A moment went by without an answer and he grew nervous as he waited for his love to come out. What emerged from the hole in the tower wall was enough to throw him back in surprise. Rapunzel stepped out with a blank look on her face and behind her was a man dressed in all black with a sinister smile. Who is this and why was he holding his reason for living?

Suddenly, Flynn felt rough hands grab onto his arms and pull them back and another hand wrapped itself around his mouth, preventing him from speaking. He let out muffled screams of protest.

The dark man led Rapunzel over to where Flynn was struggling, "Don't worry, Flynn Rider. I'll take good care of her."

Flynn grew angry and struggled harder against the Brothers. He didn't understand. She was just standing there. No expression of fear or anger came across her delicate features. Just nothing. What had the man done to her?

"Now, we must be going. Please take care of him boys…" The man led the golden haired beauty away toward the exit.

"Time to play, Flynn." One of the brothers said in his ear. The brother with an eye patch stepped in front of him with a smile. He cracked his knuckles and with no warning plunged his fist into Flynn's stomach. He doubled over coughing. He couldn't breathe after being hit and having the hand over his mouth. He watched in desperation as Rapunzel went out of his sight. 'No!'

Eugene took the moment where he looked his weakest and bit down hard on the brother without the eye patch's hand. The brother let him go immediately, holding his hand in pain. Eugene drew the brother's sword and used it to hit him over his head, knocking him out and cutting the other brother on his arm, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"RAPUNZEL!" He ran after them as quick as he could.

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel!" Flynn caught sight of them.<p>

The man in black looked back at him, "It's no use, thief. Her loyalties lie with me now."

"Get your hands off her!"

The man laughed evilly and glared at Flynn. He let her go and backed away slowly, "Be my guest."

Flynn ran to her and shook her, "Rapunzel! Come on Rapunzel! Talk to me! What did you do to her?"

The man continued laughing.

He was confused at her non blinking stare. He didn't get any reaction at all when he shook her, "Come on Rapunzel. Wake up and come back to me!"

Flynn grew angry and took her by the shoulders and planted a deep kiss on her lips, "Blondie, wake up!"

Suddenly, Rapunzel's eyes fell and blinked in recognition, "Eugene?"

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everybody! I just wanted to add a little something as trivia to the story. If you guys have a certain picture in your mind of what Tristan looks like and doesn't want that ruined, please don't read any further….<em>

_I've pictured Tristan as the actor, Wes Bentley. To be more specific, Wes Bentley as Blackheart in Ghost Rider. _

_Thank you and I appreciate the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to Sheep1215, MaximumMik6325, PampleMousse07, EugeneLoverRapunzel, RadosianStar, SparkleWolf 7000, and Flynnriderfanatic for your reviews. I appreciate them all!_

_ Just another trivia fact, I listen to music as I write to help clear my head. I actu_ally _use Pandora and plug in the band Civil Twilight and let it run. _

_ Next chapter will use Civil Twilight's 'Letters from the Sky'._

_ Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Rapunzel's eyes fell and blinked in recognition, "Eugene?"<p>

Tristan's smile faded and turned into a vicious glare, "Impossible."

Rapunzel and Eugene ended their moment of reunion at the sound of his voice and in an instant, they were running together. Tree limbs slapped their faces and arms as they raced to get away.

"Who was that?" Eugene shouted.

Rapunzel tried to catch her breath, "He said his name was Tristan! He said he knows my mother."

"RIDER!" A scream came behind them, which spurred them on faster.

"Keep running, Blondie!"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" The brother without an eye patch yelled, "I thought you said you could handle her!"<p>

"And you said you could handle the thief!" Tristan growled, "My powers have never been diminished like that. She is much more powerful than I'd imagined."

Tristan thought for a moment and paced the ground, "Obviously, this type of job needs someone more ruthless."

The brothers scoffed, "Who's more ruthless than us?"

The man in black grinned, "The dead."

"What?" They looked at eachother in confusion.

Tristan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply,

"Amicorum amissa tempus.

Auxilium resurget frater tuus!"

The ground beneath them began to shake and Tristan stood with his hands outstretched above him and his magic began to form all around him. The emerald green shined brightly out of his eyes and hands. His mouth stretched open and black smoke rose out of it. The smoke swirled around him in a whirlwind.

When it was over, the brothers uncovered their arms from protecting themselves. What appeared before them made them jump back in fear.

The black smoke formed into figures. They were grotesque in every way. It was the undead ghosts of men and women. There were eight of them floating, watching the man in black.

Tristan was catching his breath. He had fallen to his knees with the great amount of energy that spell had used.

"My friends. I have found the flower of the sun. It's in the form of a beautiful woman with long golden hair. You must find her at all costs if you wish to live again! Find her! Alive!"

In a flash, all the spirits were gone searching for their target, leaving the Stabbington Brothers stunned and unable to move.

* * *

><p>A storm was brewing. Eugene could feel it. He had to find shelter soon before it started to rain. A clap of thunder made Rapunzel jump. He grabbed her hand and their fingers interwined. A quiet peace fell between them as they walked. He had been so frightened before when Rapunzel seemed so lost to him. He thanked whoever was watching out for them for giving his love back.<p>

He felt a raindrop fall on his brow. They were almost to a spot he remembered when he was a child. A cave was near. Its crevice was just big enough for the both of them. Another bang of thunder came. Eugene sighed when he found the familiar hiding spot. He rejoiced as he noticed that over time, vines had grown, partially hiding the hole to the cave.

"Here Blondie." He spread the vines apart for her.

"Is it safe?" She eyed him and the hole cautiously.

"Of course it is. Unless you want to stand in the rain and catch a cold?" Eugene raised an eyebrow. He sighed when she didn't move, "Please get in. Come on, you're not making my job as your guide very easy." He grinned.

She broke out in a fit of giggles and crawled through the opening, followed by Eugene.

They settled in their tiny shelter. Darkness fell as the last of the vines stilled. The rain started to pour down outside and lightning flashed brightly.

Rapunzel still laughed against him. Her giggles turned into sobs and she covered her face to hide from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, What's wrong?" Eugene wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Eugene. If I hadn't forced you into being my guide, you wouldn't be in this mess. You could have been halfway across the country on your way to your island."

"Shh," Eugene rocked her, "That's just crazy talk. Sure an island with piles of money does sound nice but I wouldn't take it over you. Besides, who would protect you against creepy guy out there."

Rapunzel turned into him for comfort.

"Do you know who Tristan is or what he wants?" Eugene asked.

She looked up, "No. And mother never mentioned him before."

"What happened up in that tower, Blondie?" He asked quietly.

Rapunzel tried to remember. She remembered climbing up, looking for her mother, "He said he was an old friend of my mother's. But that can't be right. He looked so much younger than her."

She gasped suddenly, "Eugene! He knows about my hair! He sang and made it glow! He's after my hair!"

Eugene hugged her tighter, "It'll be alright. What did he do to you up there?"

Rapunzel squeezed his mid-section tightly, "I don't know. He started doing a chant and I felt like I was slipping into darkness. The next thing I remembered was being kissed by you. I was so frightened."

"Me too. I thought I lost you for a moment there." He kissed the top of her head.

The two held eachother, savoring the closeness and love. It felt like an overwhelming burst of happiness and peace all at once. A wholeness swept over them and in that moment of fear, they felt free.

Eugene placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so her eyes met his. They lingered there, memorizing each other's faces. Then almost like magnets, a pull guided them together. He kissed her gently and moved his hand to her cheek. She deepened their kiss and took his hand. With another burst of passion, their lips parted and closed together. Rapunzel's free hand tangled itself in Eugene's hair at the base of his neck.

They ended their kiss slowly and stared breathlessly into each other's eyes.

Rapunzel smiled. Even though she was fairly new to this kind of attraction, there was a beautiful familiarity to it, "No matter what happens, I'll always find a way back to you."

Eugene pulled her closer and gave her a quick peck on her lips, "I know."

A screech knocked them out of their protective bubble. It was a guttural sound that ended with a deep growl. It was followed by several other similar sounds.

Rapunzel jumped and felt Eugene pull her behind him. He was closer to the opening now, but he was alright as long as she was protected.

The sounds were coming closer to the small cave and with each passing moment, their dread increased. Rapunzel had a tight grip on Eugene's green vest and her other hand closed itself around her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Their hearts were pounding in their ears.

Suddenly, all the noises stopped. Silence once again filled the air and all that could be heard was their frightened breathing. They began to relax and Rapunzel let go of Eugene's vest, running her hands through her free hair.

They smiled at each other over how scared they had been.

All of a sudden, Eugene was abruptly grabbed by the foot and pulled out of the cave. Rapunzel screamed as a frightful form of smoke entered the hole she was in and wrapped itself around her, dragging her out in the rain.

They both were being pulled quickly and roughly through the forest. It all happened in an instant.

"What the…" Eugene shouted. He saw a loose piece of tree root sticking up out of the ground coming up fast. He acted quickly by grabbing onto Rapunzel's wrist and caught the root, stopping them suddenly. He cried out as his shoulder muscle was pulled.

They were let go for a second as they tumbled to the ground.

Rapunzel could see them now. Eight terrifying black spirits surrounded them. Their distorted faces were angry at Eugene's stunt. They dipped down and grabbed him and flew up high in the air. Then they threw him to the ground again. One grabbed Rapunzel roughly.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" She screamed.

They continued to taunt him viciously. Rapunzel could do nothing but watch. She began feeling anger replacing her fear. It was like a burning fire that willed her to fight. The burn continued to build and her love for Eugene combined with the anger.

"STOP!" She felt an unusual energy shoot out from her. Her wet hair illuminated brightly and the spirits screeched in pain, holding up their arms. It seemed to hurt them. They dropped Eugene in the forest out of sight.

The ghosts gnashed their teeth and all at once disappeared through the forest in escape.

Her hair dimmed and she stood alone, stunned at what happened. She gasped as she remembered the events.

"Eugene!" She screamed. Rapunzel ran in the direction he fell and searched frantically for him, "Eugene!"

"Blondie, over here!"

She ran as quickly as she could toward the voice. When she came upon him, her hands flew to her face in shock. He had a gash on his arm that was bleeding.

"Eugene! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Come on, we have to run before they come back!" She grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled. He didn't move.

"Ahh!" He winced, "Wait. I'm stuck, Blondie."

She looked him over and found that as he tumbled on the ground after being thrown, his foot had gotten caught under a fallen tree.

"Does it hurt? Here, let me try to lift it!" She tried with all her strength to lift, but it wouldn't budge.

"Rapunzel." Eugene pulled her down to look in his eyes, "You have to run."

She blinked away some of the rain that fell in her eyes in realization, "No Eugene! No! You're coming with me!"

"Shh," He pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead, "Listen to me. You have to get out of here. You're what they want and what kind of guide would I be if I let you get caught by weird scary men?"

Rapunzel huffed out a laugh, "You're more than my guide now… please don't make me leave you here alone." A tear fell.

"Hey I'll be alright. I've been in worse scraps than this. You just go find help for me, okay?"

She looked in his eyes with love and adoration.

"I think they're around here somewhere!" They heard one of the brothers yell in the distance.

"Rapunzel, go!" Eugene whispered.

She hesitated for a moment.

He kissed her with a frantic passion. It was hungry and full of love. He parted away from her, "Go Rapunzel."

Rapunzel sobbed, "I love you." She backed away.

"I love you… Go." He said with a smile to reassure her.

She took one last look at him and took off into the forest behind her. It broke her heart to leave him. It felt like she was being ripped in half. 'I have to go back!' She thought.

'No!' She mentally slapped herself, 'Eugene is sacrificing himself for me! I have to go find help!' She stopped and turned when she heard voices. They found him.

* * *

><p>Eugene watched Rapunzel run into the forest and exhaled with relief. She was safe now. He began tugging and pulling at the tree that trapped him. He still had a few moments. He hoped his new love could get far enough away to maybe go get some help. She would be so scared by herself but at least she wouldn't fall into this madman's hands.<p>

"Well well… look what we found." One of the brother's spoke. They found him. They chuckled as they circled around him.

"Hey fellas. Long time no see. Where's the owner that holds your leashes?" Eugene smirked.

"Funny pretty boy. You won't be telling jokes for long."

"And why is that?" He asked defiantly.

"Because," Tristan emerged, "I don't have a sense of humor."

Eugene's jaw squared as he glared at the man that started all this. After a moment of silence, he decided to ask, "Where are your ugly smoke buddies?"

"My coven retreated back inside me. Apparently my Rapunzel has more powers than I originally perceived." Tristan paced. He stopped in front of him and kneeled.

Eugene stayed exactly where he was. He refused to let his emotions escape.

"Where is she, Flynn? Where is Rapunzel?"

The injured man stayed quiet. He knew a world of pain was coming his way, but he wouldn't help them hurt her.

"Flynn, come now. Tell us where she went and I'll let you go. You can take the crown and go wherever you wish." Tristan held up the satchel, "Look at it. It is enticing, is it not? To have everything right in front of you."

Eugene looked at the satchel and then back at Tristan, "There is nothing without her."

The man in black's eyes darkened and he threw the bag at the brothers. He grabbed Eugene's chin roughly, "You will regret this! Rapunzel does have a connection with you, but it isn't love. She will come back and when she does, we'll be waiting."

He let him go and stood. He grinned at Eugene and began pacing like a predator. With his eyes still on him, he spoke to the brothers, "I don't think he's going to tell us where she is, boys. I know Rapunzel and she won't leave him for long. Take him with us. We can use him."

Eugene began to protest and pull at his foot, "No!" He watched the brother's approach him and tower over, "Don't do this!"

The brother with the eye patch swung his foot and it collided into Eugene's head, causing him to black out.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel watched the scene in front of her with tears escaping down her cheeks. She held back her sobs, afraid her whimpers would be heard.<p>

She watched as the brother's ripped the tree off Eugene's foot and one of them threw him over their shoulder. The three of them strided off into the forest.

She was alone now. She felt empty and didn't want to move from that spot.

'What am I going to do?' She cried more. A twinge of strength entered her and she wiped her tear stained cheeks. She stood up and began to follow them at a safe distance.

'Hang on Eugene.'

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p>

Thank you everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Thank you to __Bagel-chan__, Katelyn, Nicole Billings, RayRayofCali, anonymous, MF123 xx, and PampleMousse07! Ya'll are so great and full of wonderful reviews! _

_Just to let everyone have a little insight into my mind, I listened to Civil Twilight 'Letters to the Sky' on repeat while writing this chapter._

_Thanks everybody!_

* * *

><p>'Hang on, Eugene.'<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel paralleled the movements of the men who had her love at a safe distance.<p>

Eugene was still unconscious. His body was limp and flailing against the brother carrying him. She saw that they took turns holding the 'load' as they journeyed on.

'Where are they taking you?' She asked herself.

Rapunzel took the time in silence to study the man named Tristan. She had to admit that he was beautiful. He had piercing blue eyes that watched the woods surrounding him. It was almost as though he could sense her near but he couldn't get a firm grasp of where she was. At one point, she could have sworn she saw him smile in her general direction.

The three men came across the border of the kingdom of Corona. It was still in the middle of the forest when they arrived at some ruins of a castle. The stones of the roof and the structure had fallen with time, leaving only the foundation and a few remaining walls.

Rapunzel saw Tristan motion to the two brothers to put Eugene down at the corner of one of the remaining walls. They grinned as they did and that's when she noticed the shackles.

There were two rusted chains connected to the ground. They roughly wrapped the binds around each of Eugenes' wrists. It looked as though there wasn't enough chain to let him stand fully if he wanted to. They left him there and went out to get firewood because the sun was setting slowly.

Tristan just kept standing, facing the forest with his eyes closed. She studied him again. He didn't look like he could be capable of the evil he had unleashed. He looked almost innocent but she remembered the coldness in his eyes from the tower. There was something off.

Rapunzel watched as they brothers started a fire and cooked a pot of stew as the sun went down. She gazed at Eugene who was showing signs of waking. She smiled when she saw him flinch at what she could only assume was a bug flying in his face. He had been so still that she had feared the worst for him.

Her eyes grew heavy as she sat behind a rock, leaning on it and waiting for her move.

"Hello Rapunzel."

She jumped up at the sound of 'his' voice and braced herself. She gasped as she looked around in awe.

There were lanterns lit everywhere. They flickered and floated beautifully around her. She couldn't help but laugh with joy as she reached out and stole a touch.

"It's beautiful." Tristan appeared in front of her.

"How are you doing this?" She asked cautiously.

He smiled so friendly that it caught her off guard, "I'm not doing anything. This is your dream. I'm simply here to have a word with you."

The magic of the scene ended and it all faded to black. Her head darted around looking for the familiar lights.

"Rapunzel, come to me. I know you've been following us this entire time. You have many questions and I can help answer them."

"Why won't you answer them here?" She asked.

Tristan laughed quietly, "I suppose I could answer a few for you, my dear."

She shuttered at his term of endearment toward her, "Who are you really?"

"I am the leader of a very powerful coven that existed over 400 years ago. We ruled over a large part of the land." He paced in front of her, "The people were frightened of us because we had magic. It made them nervous when they should have worshipped us."

She listened intently and saw his eyes grow dark at the memory, "Is that how you knew mother?"

"Your mother, Gothel, is not really your mother." He waited for his words to sink in, "She was a part of our coven. There were ten of us and she was very powerful."

"The people that we ruled over became anxious and that pressure built up until one night, they led a riot against us. Two of us perished while the rest fled."

Rapunzel took in the information slowly and nodded, "What happened?"

"I sent the remaining coven on a quest to find a very special flower. One that grew from a fallen drop of the sun. It was said to possess healing powers and I was certain we could bring our fallen back. Unfortunately as time went on, Gothel never returned and one by one we died. Before I met my end, though, I performed a spell. One that combined my coven's souls and placed them inside me. That is why I look so young, because all their powers healed me as time went on. I've been searching for the flower ever since. That's when I found you."

He saw Rapunzel take a step back. She looked weary to continue any conversation, "Please let Eugene go."

He nodded in understanding. He came closer to her and she stepped back until he had her pinned to a tree, "You speak of him as though you care for him."

She mustered up all her courage, "I love him."

Tristan flinched, "You think you love him. I'm sorry, my darling, but he is merely using you. He is the most wanted thief in the whole kingdom of Corona and he had in his possession someone that could make him very rich. Tell me, Rapunzel, how much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

Her brow furrowed and she set her mouth in a thin line, "He's not like that. You don't know him!"

"I know what he's capable of. He's a master of emotions and betrayal and he has used that against many young women… just like you." He used his fingertips and swept away a strand of her hair.

"You're wrong."

"Listen to me, if you come to me now, I will make sure you are always protected from men like him. Love me, do as I say and I'll see to it that you are worshipped as you should be. Choose me, Rapunzel."

Her eyes widened at his words. He wanted her to love him! She shook her head slowly, "There is only one man I love and you have him chained up like an animal! I could never love a man that hurt someone that made me happy! I don't care about your magic or your empty promises! I care about Eugene and nothing you say will change that!"

Tristan began to shake uncontrollably and he breathed harshly through his nose, "You will choose me! If not now, you will soon!"

With that he vanished and Rapunzel woke up suddenly. She must have fallen asleep against the rock. She thought of Tristan's words and they slowly crept into her mind as a threat.

"You will choose me!" She jumped as she heard Tristan shout into the forest. She turned to peer over the boulder at him. He was fuming and his eyes had a crazed look in them. She saw him turn toward Eugene which made her panic.

"Wake him!" Tristan said to the brothers.

Rapunzel could only watch in horror as they approached him. She couldn't say anything because she told Eugene she could find help and revealing herself would only hurt him more. So she watched helplessly.

* * *

><p>"Wake him!" Tristan shouted at the brothers.<p>

They sprang to life in fear of this side of their leader. The one without the eye patch used one swift movement to kick Flynn in the side, sending the young man into coughing fits as he scrunched up his body in pain.

"Get up, thief!"

Eugene glared up at Tristan, "What's with the kicking? Enough with the kicking!"

"I said, get up!"

"Alright, alright. No need to shout! I've got a splitting headache no thanks to your dogs!" Eugene pushed off the ground with all his strength. He tried to stand but he was stopped suddenly.

"Funny how you keep calling us dogs when you're the one chained up." The brothers smirked.

He looked down at his wrists and sure enough he was chained to the ground. He sat up on his knees slowly with each arm on either side of him shackled to decayed boards on the ground. "What can I do for you boys?" He asked with sarcasm.

The three of them stood in front of Eugene silently. The brothers glanced between him and their leader, waiting for him to say something.

Tristan stepped closer menacefully. With each foot fall, he grew more and more like a predator to his prey. He leaned down and whispered angrily in Eugene's ear, "I want you to scream."

He pulled back and the two stared challengingly at the other. Eugene knew this might happen with the brothers being angry with him, so he braced himself.

Tristan stepped back and turned toward the forest, "Rapunzel! Come to me or 'Eugene' will be hurt!"

Eugene's eyes flew open in fear, "She's not there! She went to find help. You better start running before my friends come to find me!"

Tristan turned back to him, "You have no friends, Flynn Rider. No one is coming to help you and Rapunzel is in deed hiding in the forest. I can feel her presence."

"One last chance, my love! Come to me now!" He yelled again to the woods.

There was a silence and Eugene sighed in relief because of it. He also felt a surge of anger run through him when he heard the evil man refer to her as 'my love'. No one called her that but him.

Tristan nodded at the brothers. The one with the eyes patch chuckled, "I'm gonna enjoy this, Rider." He backhanded the young man, snapping his head to the side. He groaned with his mouth closed. He would not cry out, no matter what they did to him. That was his purpose to them; to make Rapunzel come running to stop his torture.

The other brother came forward and punched him on the other side of his face.

"This is just the beginning. You can stop this! If you just come to me now!" Tristan grinned as he spoke to the young woman in the woods.

"No Rapunzel! Don't!" Eugene was interrupted by a blow to his stomach. He found his strength and began again, "You have to get help! They'll just kill me once they have you…"

A burst of emerald energy hit him suddenly, knocking him onto his back. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting into his stomach. He struggled to stay conscious under the pain he was in. He rolled his body over and pulled himself up once again. With all the strength he had left, Eugene cried out, "I love you! Go!" He knew she would remember their moment in the woods when she said she would always find a way back to him. He prayed she would leave so she wouldn't have to watch this.

Tristan growled loudly, "You idiot! What have you done? Her presence is fading!"

Eugene smiled and let his body relax. He caught himself with his hands and breathed in and out to center himself for what he knew was to come.

Tristan shook with anger, "You will regret that!" He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"Eum pati. Illum dolore eu.

Ipsum velit tenebras."

Two of the smoke figures from earlier escaped through Tristan's mouth and swirled around all the men. They screeched and howled. This time, they forced themselves into Eugene's mouth and entered his body. He couldn't help it then. He screamed in pain as the souls ravaged him from the inside. His body tensed and his arms struggled against his binds. His screams filled the night air.

He thought of his love for Rapunzel and it somewhat gave him peace in the agony. His body felt as though it would give up soon and for that he was grateful.

As Eugene's muscles pulled against themselves, the pain grew alarmingly and he screamed out again.

"My God…" The brother without the eye patch uttered in fear.

Finally, Eugene's body gave up and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>That's all I got for now. How did you like it? Come on, don't be shy.<em>

_Thanks to everyone for the support! I really appreciate it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello friends! _

_Thank you to DarkRose2006, MaximumMik6325, James Birdsong, RadosianStar, PampleMousse07, Bagel-chan, and SparkleWolf7000! I am so appreciative for all your kind words and feedback. Oh and James Birdsong, you reminded me of a Jedi in your review. Lol. Which is the coolest review ever! _

_Thank you guys again!_

* * *

><p>Finally, Eugene's body gave up and fell to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel fell to the ground when she heard Eugene's last scream. She wept into her hands and pounded the dirt with her fists. What had she done? She condemned Eugene with her love and she couldn't even be there to comfort him. For all she knew, he could be dead. Her mother had been right all along. The outside world was a cruel place that wanted to use and harm her.<p>

Looking around, she brushed her hair out of her face. She felt it and noticed all the flowers from the day of the lanterns had fallen out; leaving twigs and leafs in their place. She didn't know where she was after fleeing and could only see darkness.

Rapunzel inhaled deeply and stood up. She searched around for any sign of where to find help but just ended up feeling overwhelmed. A familiar burn began tingling her skin. Her eyes widened in recognition of them and realized she needed to keep fighting. Just like earlier when the evil creatures were hurting Eugene; she needed to do as he said and find help. She wouldn't give up until she succeeded. Eugene's sacrifice would not go in vain, even if he was…

She couldn't even think that. She wouldn't.

She wiped away her tears and forged on through the forest.

* * *

><p>The spirits flew back in Tristan's body and he fell to one knee. He breathed deeply in and out and smiled, "That was satisfying."<p>

The Stabbington Brothers stood in silence. The fear was coursing through their veins as they stared at Flynn's body.

"Is he dead?" The brother without an eye patch whispered.

"No. We still need him as leverage." Tristan stood and adjusted his black trench coat.

The brothers caught the other's glance, "But the girl escaped. She's probably going to find someone to help rescue Rider."

Their leader grinned, "Let them come. No amount of help will be able to stand against my powers. And once Rapunzel returns, no army will be able to stand in our way." He looked at them and his smile faded, "Guard him."

* * *

><p>Rapunzel pushed through some thick brush and made her way to an opening in the forest. Her attention turned to a nearby tree. There was a piece of parchment attached to its bark. She walked closer to it and her eyes squinted to focus on the image.<p>

She gasped and tore the paper from the tree. It was Eugene! It was a picture of him with the words, 'Wanted: Flynn Rider'. It was closer to his image than all the other wanted posters had been. She hugged it to her chest and held it out again to cherish. She traced her fingers along the lines of the picture.

A rustling in the bushes next to her suddenly brought her out of her dreaming. She dropped the poster and looked around for a weapon. She grabbed a nearby fallen stick and held it up, waiting for the threat.

A horse leaped out into the opening, startling her. Rapunzel unshielded herself and smiled, "Maximus!" She looked on his shoulder, "Pascal!" She dropped the stick and embraced her friends, "I can't believe it! How did you find me?"

Maximus neighed and Pascal pointed to his nose.

"You both are amazing!" She hugged them again.

Pascal hugged onto her cheek lovingly and grew serious as he smudged some dirt from it. He questioned her with his eyes.

"I know, I know. Listen now, Eugene is in trouble. We have to save him. I don't know how yet but we have to do something. He's being held by a very powerful man."

Her two friends jumped up at attention.

"Maximus, can you find Eugene again with that amazing nose of yours?"

The mighty horse neighed and galloped in place proudly.

"Let's find him."

* * *

><p>Eugene's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. The immense pain he felt before he passed out was gone but it was replaced with sore muscles and a massive headache. As he continued to try to control his breathing, he lifted himself up onto his elbows. He squinted his eyes at the noon sun that shined in them.<p>

He struggled to sit up completely from the night before and from lying on the cold ground. He held his head in his chained hands. The world was spinning around him causing him to panic slightly but soon steadied himself.

"You've truly astonished me, Flynn Rider. How does a man set in his ways of selfishness transform into a lovesick boy that accepts pain over freedom?"

Eugene glared in the direction that the voice was coming. He saw Tristan standing at the edge of the forest at attention. He was scanning the woods slowly. The man in black turned to meet Eugene's angry stare.

"Can a man commit to change so quickly? Can a man truly change years of bad deeds in just a little over three days?"

His taunting questions were met by silence and he grinned.

"Oh come now. Speak your peace… what is the secret? Is it a good woman's love?"

He saw Eugene look away suddenly and decided to continue.

"But of course we know what happened to the last time a woman loved you. It killed her didn't it?"

"You shut up!" Eugene snapped.

"Oh I stuck a nerve, didn't I? Who was it? A wife, girlfriend… lover?"

Eugene stayed silent. He thought the dark man could read his past, but now he realized he was just being cruel.

"None of the above?" Tristan sighed, "Oh I see… it was your mother."

"Don't!" Eugene warned.

"That is tragic. You haven't possessed a woman's love since your mother? What happened to her, Flynn Rider? What happened to your beloved mother?"

"I'm going to end you!" The young man burst through his teeth, "For everything you've done to me… to Rapunzel. I will end you!"

The two glared at the other with complete hatred.

"My dear, Flynn… you're in no position to make a threat." Tristan held up his hand and twisted it. Eugene's body moved with the motions and before he knew it, he was being held by an invisible force on his back. He tried in vain to move and noticed Tristan had moved to stand over him.

Quicker than he could blink, the dark man placed his palm over Eugene's forehead and everything went dark. He was then transported to a small village in the dead of winter. He looked down at his body and almost screamed. He was seven years old again.

"Eugene!" He gasped, "Come inside. You don't have your fur on!" He looked over and huffed out an air of sorrow because before him, his mother stood at their doorway. She was so beautiful and angelic. Her brunette hair flowed around her face and he noticed her warm smile.

"Coming mother!" He turned to move toward her but stopped at the sound of horses neighing. Just like in his nightmares, he turned his head toward the hooves stomping closer. The thugs that terrorized their village were particularly drunk that night and had decided to ride their horses through the streets.

They were headed straight toward him and no matter how hard he tried, he could not move his feet.

"Eugene!" He heard a voice and suddenly felt himself being propelled to the other side of the street. When all the commotion died down, Eugene shot his head toward where he had been standing.

"Mother!" His seven year old body screamed.

She had shoved him out of the way and was trampled by the horses.

"Mama!" He screamed again. The last thing he heard was laughing in the distance.

Eugene felt his mind being transported back to the present. He gasped as Tristan withdrew his hand and backed away.

The young man sobbed silently on the hard ground, "Why?"

Tristan shrugged, "You wouldn't tell me about your mother so I decided to peer into your mind to see for myself. She was beautiful, Flynn."

"Don't do that! Don't you dare talk about her!"

"She sacrificed herself for you." Tristan circled around the younger man, "That was either the ultimate act of love or just plain ignorance. Her life ended so that you could become a thief. What would she think if she saw you now?"

Eugene felt himself falling into a dark hole in his mind. He was devastated by the words that were spoken and couldn't help but believe them.

"Rapunzel is no different from your mother. She could just as easily share the same fate because of you."

The young man stopped his mind from entering the bottomless hole and went over what was just said. He realized that this was a mind trick made to make him continue his selfish ways and leave Rapunzel all to Tristan. No. That would never happen.

He lifted himself up and smiled, "Just wait until you don't have those powers to hide behind. When that day comes, I'll be happy to send you to hell with the rest of your 'coven'."

Tristan looked like he was going to blow up in anger like the night before but his face transformed into a grin and he began laughing. He clapped Eugene's shoulder as he walked past him. The chained man set an angry smile on his face but it quickly faded when Tristan passed him. His chin quivered as he remembered his mother's warm smile.

* * *

><p>Maximus sniffed the ground furiously. Rapunzel had told them all that happened and the noble horse was angry to say the least. From finding out Rapunzel's mother was not her own to the torture Eugene had to endure. He wanted the man to pay. He had followed Flynn's scent for half a day with the girl and chameleon on his back. The scent was getting stronger and it was mixing in with a stranger one that smelled like pine and then two more that smelled like refuse.<p>

He heard Rapunzel shushing him and he stilled. He waited and then heard the two Stabbington brothers talking in the distance. She slipped down off him and centered herself in his sights. She put both her hands on each side of his face and smiled.

"Okay Maximus. I've thought of a plan. Now that you know where they are, you can go back and get all the guards you can spare to come help us."

The horse shook his head and whipped it toward his back to signal her to get on. She pet his nose and sighed.

"I can't go with you. Eugene is alone out here and I can't leave him again. I won't go down there. I just have to be near him." Her eyes pleaded with him.

He nodded and squinted his eyes at her.

"I won't go down there."

He nodded his satisfaction but Pascal wasn't as convinced. She didn't use her promise.

"You boys be careful. Hurry back with as many people as possible."

As the two rode away, Pascal looked back at her worriedly.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel saw the look on Pascal's features and felt guilty for lying to the pair but she had to try to save her Eugene. At least now they would have back up coming if her escape plan didn't work. She crept closer to the ruins and immediately saw her love sitting up with his elbow leaning on his knee but his head hung down. He didn't look well at all and she worried for him.<p>

His captors were preparing for nightfall and Tristan was nowhere to be seen. The Brothers left the camp to look for firewood and she saw her chance. She stealthily moved past the brush while looking all around to make sure she wouldn't be caught. She looked around the camp for any kind of keys to free Eugene. She moved clothing and pots quietly and finally found a set on the ground next to a tree root. She almost laughed in triumph but she realized that they were not out of the woods yet.

She made her way over to her love who had not looked up since she entered the camp. He must have thought she was one of the brothers. She quickly knelt beside him and his eyes rose in surprise. Once he recognized her, his expression changed between happy to horror to happy again.

"Rapunzel?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him and they embraced.

"Yes, but be silent. We have to hurry." She parted from him and fidgeted with his chains and the keys. She tried a few of them with no luck. Her patience was wearing thin as she went through each one.

Eugene watched her in suspense because he knew it was only a matter of time before they would be found and he could only imagine what would happen then.

"Eugene, none of them work." She whispered in terror.

"That's because I have the key that will free him."

The pair froze at the familiar voice behind them. Eugene was looking past Rapunzel with wide eyes and she only gazed at his face.

"Hello Rapunzel."

* * *

><p><em>That's all I got for now. How'd you like that? Lol.<em>

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello friends!_

_Thank you to SparkleWolf7000, WhatsMyAge, DarkRose2006, Bagel-Chan, PampleMousse07, and RadosianStar! Ya'll are my favorites! Lol!_

_Let the story continue…_

* * *

><p>"Hello Rapunzel."<p>

She cringed at hearing that voice. She fought so hard to rescue Eugene and had wished never to hear it again.

"I'm so delighted you decided to join us."

Rapunzel stood without turning around. She just continued to gaze at Eugene and took comfort in knowing he was with her again. He finally turned his head upward and whispered, "Run."

She shook her head and mouthed, "I love you." She gave him a sad smile.

"Release him!" She said in confidence as she turned to look upon the three men. They all looked shocked at her demand.

Tristan was first to recover and gave her a dark smile, "I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear."

"Release him or soon you will all be put in a dungeon. I have all of Corona's guards on their way here now." She raised her chin.

Tristan moved slowly but he advanced closer to her, "So you know?"

Rapunzel blinked in confusion but quickly held her head up again. He saw her hesitation and crept closer.

"Know what?" She said loudly.

"About your real parents? You said the guards from Corona were on their way… You must know your mother's secret if you have the power to command such an army. Or you could be bluffing."

"What are you talking about?" Eugene shouted through his teeth. He was tired of all the mind games.

Tristan closed in on Rapunzel and leaned in, "Shall I tell him your secret?"

She was confused by his words and wanted to hear more. If the dark man told Eugene, he also told her the secret. She nodded.

Tristan passed her and came behind Eugene, all while watching the newest arrival, "She is the lost princess of Corona."

"What?" Eugene and Rapunzel said in unison.

Tristan ignored the exclamations and continued, "You must remember the bedtime stories, Rider. How 18 years ago, the King sent out a search party for the mythical golden flower of the sun to save his Queen? They found it and healed his pregnant wife. What they did not know was that Gothel had been hoarding this flower for four centuries and was so desperate to stay young that she stole the newborn baby with golden healing hair and locked her away in a tower."

Rapunzel gasped and began to shake. This new revelation hurt her. Her mother wasn't her mother and she used her. The woman that fed her, changed her, provided her with paints… never loved her? Gothel was just keeping her happy so that she could use her hair without a fight.

Eugene watched her take in the news and wanted to hold her, but his own shock was evident. She was a princess? Did that mean he could not be with her?

"So you see, Flynn…" Tristan said almost as if reading his thoughts, "You would never be able to keep her as your love. You are a common thief and she is a princess with magic abilities. Soon she will be so much more."

Rapunzel whipped her head to face him, "What do you mean?"

Tristan walked around Eugene and placed a hand on her cheek. She jerked her head away but he just stood closer than she wanted, "Now that you're here, my love, you can take your place by my side and rule as my Queen."

Rapunzel's eyebrows stitched together in horror, "What are you talking about?"

"Your magic has the power to finally resurrect my coven. Once they are brought back to life, we will be unstoppable in ruling over not only our land but the entire world."

Everyone present was horrified. This couldn't be true. He was just a mad man.

Rapunzel shook her head slowly, "I won't let you use me."

"Oh my love…" He sounded so sincere but he made a motion to the brothers and one unsheathed his sword, pulled Eugene's head back by his hair, and placed the weapon to his throat, "You have no choice."

"Eugene, no!" She tried to help him but was grabbed by Tristan and held tightly to his chest.

She could feel him against her back and almost cried watching Eugene be threatened. She struggled against the dark man but he was too strong. He spoke closely to her ear.

"After the spell has been cast to resurrect our coven, there will be a ceremony." She winced at hearing him say 'our coven'.

"What ceremony?" She asked.

"A ceremony that binds us together forever."

"NO!" Eugene struggled.

"Forever? No." She cried out.

"Forever… Our coven needs you to keep sustaining us throughout the years. Your beauty also excited me and has awakened my senses after all my lonely days."

Tristan let her go and stood in front of her with an evil smile, "You will become my bride and rule with me."

"Rapunzel, run now! Get out of here!" Eugene shouted before his hair was gripped tighter.

The man in front of her took her hand in his own and kissed it, "If you escape, you will send your precious thief to his grave. Nothing can save him now except you. Do as I say and after the ceremony, he will be set free."

Rapunzel was standing but she felt like she would faint. The tears were following the trails down her face one by one. She looked between Tristan and the chained man for a moment before landing on Eugene.

His head was still being held back but his eyes connected with hers and were pleading with her not to go through with it. She couldn't just sentence him to death.

Rapunzel looked back to Tristan and nodded before holding her forehead while sobs wracked her body.

Eugene was released and the sword was no longer to his neck, but he felt like he was dying. His whole life was being taken from him. His future was fading fast and he could do nothing about it.

The anger rose in his whole body and he pulled at his bindings with as much force as he could muster. He tried to stand up and when he was pulled backed down by his chains, he turned to face Tristan.

"You can take her away from me but she will NEVER truly be yours! She's choosing you to save me! You'll never possess her heart!"

His angry rant was silenced when one of the brothers hit him in the head with the butt of his sword. His body slumped over to the ground.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel tried to go to him but was stopped by the brother with an eye patch.

"He'll be alright, my darling." Tristan tried to comfort her, "Now we must prepare. Move the thief to where I showed you."

The brothers got to work unchaining Eugene and carried him past a standing wall past her line of sight. She sniffed back her tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Come now my love."

* * *

><p>Tristan stood near the large flames and oversaw the preparations as he waited for Rapunzel to change into the dress he provided for her. He looked around at the sight.<p>

They were in a graveyard just outside of the ruins. The Stabbington Brothers were fastening Eugene's wrists to a stone angel. His arms were outstretched with the angels. Once done, they let him go and his body went limp.

Tristan heard rustling behind him and turned slowly to find Rapunzel emerging. She was now wearing a simple dress. It was a pure white cloth that hugged her upper body all the way to her elbows. It started to flow out as it touched her hips and a train followed behind her. He gasped at her beauty.

"You need just one more thing."

He closed his eyes and chanted,

'Et munda mundis.

Pulchra sicut flos.'

A golden light shined around Rapunzel and a whirlwind lifted her up onto a raised stone slab. Her hair was unbraided by an invisible force and the dirt and leaves left her body. The seventy feet of hair unwrapped and formed a large circle around the stone. That's when she noticed that around her there were graves surrounding the slab she stood upon. Eight of them to be exact. Past the graves, she saw a stone angel and with Eugene tied to it. He was beginning to wake up.

When the illumination died away, she looked down at herself. She was clean again and her hair shined brightly in the glow of the fire. Strewn about in her hair were white roses.

Tristan approached her then. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit in front of him. He caressed her cheek, "Perfection."

She just stared at him in defiance and watched as he placed a shackle around her left wrist. He smiled, "In case you get any last minute ideas of running."

He backed away from her but still remained inside the circle of graves.

Eugene blinked his eyes to clear the spots from them. He pulled his arms to try to free himself but they wouldn't budge. He glanced in front of him and did a double take. Rapunzel looked gorgeous with the white dress and her hair with the white roses.

He was taken from his dreaming when he heard Tristan speak, "Sing the incantation."

Rapunzel hesitated so Tristan nodded his head and in a flash, both the brothers had their swords pointed at Eugene's chest.

"As I said before… sing Rapunzel."

She let out a shaky breath and took one last look at Eugene before closing her eyes.

'Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine…'

Eugene watched as her hair illuminated and the golden light trailed down the length of her hair and covered the stone graves.

'Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine…'

The ground began to shake violently and the dirt shook off the graves.

'Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fate's design…'

Suddenly a decomposed hand burst out of the dirt. Eugene gasped as several others did the same. The two brothers stepped back in horror.

'Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine…'

Tristan laughed manically as all eight dead bodies stood facing Rapunzel.

'What once was mine….'

As the song ended, Tristan fell to his knees and his body leaned back with the energy leaving his body. The grotesque souls screeched out of him and one by one found their human forms.

When Rapunzel opened her eyes, eight people stood before them. They looked around at their surroundings and laughed triumphantly. Their attire was different. It definitely looked four centuries older in style.

All went silent as Tristan stood. They slowly bowed before their leader and Rapunzel.

Tristan bowed back, "Thank you for your patience, my friends. I swore to you we would rule again and that day has come."

Shouts of cheer and joy were heard as they celebrated.

Rapunzel was wide-eyed with fear as she watched the scene play out. She looked over at Eugene and he looked just as terrified. The Stabbington Brothers appeared like they wanted to flee.

"May I introduce… your future Queen and healer, Princess Rapunzel." Tristan motioned and all eyes laid upon her in awe. All nine, including Tristan, bowed before her. She felt a bit awkward sitting there chained up and having all these people paying attention to her.

They rose and Tristan clapped his hands once, "Before we can begin our reign, one matter must be resolved." He jumped up on the stone slab with Rapunzel and helped her to her feet. Her white dress flowed in the wind, "We must complete the binding ceremony."

"NO!" Eugene cried out.

* * *

><p><em>Okie Dokie, that's all I got right now. Everyone go review and let me know what you think…<em>

_Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello friends!_

_Thank you to RadosianStar, Bagel-chan, disneyisbeautiful, WhatsMyAge, SilverParachutes, PampleMousse07, DarkRose2006, and Ashlierthw for your reviews! And thank you to everyone for putting my story on your favorites or alerts! Ya'll are awesome!_

_Oh and special thanks to SilverParachutes for all your help and kind words!_

_I hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Eugene cried out.<p>

All eyes turned to him and he then remembered their taunts in the forest after he stopped them from dragging Rapunzel away. He gulped back his fear.

"The thief…" One woman with bright red hair growled.

The man beside her stepped forward, "Would you like us to destroy him now, my lord?"

"No!" Rapunzel pleaded with Tristan. He held up his hand to silence them all.

"No, my friends. That distresses my Rapunzel. He will live for now. Shall we continue with our plans, my love?"

She set her jaw and looked down submissively, "Just do it."

"Rapunzel, no!" Eugene shook his head and struggled once more, "Don't give your life away!"

A single tear fell down her cheek as she heard the brothers silence him, "Just do it."

Tristan grinned proudly and nodded to the others who walked closer to the stone slab. The dark man grabbed both of her hands and faced her. The witch with the curly red hair stepped forward and wrapped their joined hands with a thick rope.

Eugene's eyes widened when they began to chant. He realized that this was no ordinary marriage. They were being bound magically which meant it would be forever if nothing stopped it. He shouted objections through the dirty hand that held his mouth.

The ceremony continued despite his cries. Rapunzel stood and wept; trying to be strong for Eugene. At least he would be free. The chanting continued and a gleam began to illuminate from the rope around their hands. She opened her eyes when she felt Tristan grasp her fingers tightly.

The chanting stopped and she looked around, wondering if she was now his bride but noticed all the eyes were glaring out at the forest.

Tristan growled and unwrapped the rope, "Forgive me, my love. We will have to complete the ceremony at a later date. I believe your subjects are here. Let them bow down to us."

Rapunzel's face scrunched up in confusion and looked in the direction they were scowling. She almost laughed when she saw the magnificent Maximus and Pascal on the hilltop above them. They were soon joined by at least 50 guards from the palace. Then, flanking the guards were the Snuggly Duckling thugs with weapons in hand.

They all looked perplexed at the scene before them. The ruffians growled when they saw Rapunzel chained up to the stone slab.

"Good evening to you all." Tristan paced the slab as Rapunzel watched cautiously, "You have no doubt come to 'rescue' your sweet lost princess."

A wave of surprised gasps flowed through the air. The captain of the guard squinted his eyes at the girl as he tried to discern if this was the truth or another cruel prank. His aged eyebrows lifted in recognition and he turned to his men. He nodded in amazed silence. This had just become more than just a rescue mission. This was a mission to save the lost princess and bring her home to her parents.

Tristan saw their amazement. He grinned, "She is our princess now."

"Give us the princess now or you will all be arrested!" The captain shouted down at the coven.

Rapunzel watched the tension rise between the two groups.

The dark man beside her pulled her by the waist to him and wouldn't let go, "Bow down to us or you will all be killed!"

A deathly silence fell upon the worn graveyard. The guards and ruffians watched the captain for any sign of what to do next. He was just watching Tristan and looking for any signs of backing down.

The captain made a wave with his hand, "Arrest them, men."

Ten of the guards made their way down to the graveyard. Eugene watched the interactions and looked at Tristan. He was grinning with a sinister air. He knew something was up and started to struggle again. He retched his head to the side and freed his mouth, "Look out!"

The approaching guards jumped at his shout and prepared themselves for anything. The coven came to life and made a bigger circle around the two on the slab and started to throw multi colored bursts of lights at the guards. A few were hit and slammed to the ground. The others were quick to react and dodged the energy weapons. The rest of the guards and ruffians shouted a battle cry and ran down the hill to join their comrades.

Chaos overtook the graveyard. Spell after spell was cast and guards fell one by one. The members of the coven laughed evilly at their deaths.

The Stabbington Brothers were watching silently. They were terrified and decided to take the opportunity to flee from the situation. "Let's get out of here." One shouted over the commotion.

Eugene panicked, "Wait!"

The brothers stopped and looked at him.

"Please let me go."

They hesitated and turned to run.

"Please! Give me a fighting chance! Please."

They were at war with themselves and when they heard his last plead, the one with the eye patch quickly jumped up on the statue and cut the ropes that bound him. He pulled out a dagger from his belt and handed it to Eugene.

"Thank you." Eugene said sincerely. They gave him a nod and took off into the woods.

Rapunzel wanted to put her hands on her ears from all the shouting and noises of battle but she found she couldn't. She was too horrified with seeing all her friends being hurt by this coven. She watched as the guards and ruffians pulled out bow and arrows. They were warned not to hurt her but they took aim and shot at the coven.

Tristan saw this and jumped down from the stone slab to hold his hand up. He created a force field around his loyal coven and when the arrows hit the green mist, they were burnt.

While they were busy, Rapunzel caught sight of movement on her left. She watched as the Stabbington Brothers freed Eugene and gave him a weapon. She knew now he was able to protect himself so she decided to experiment. She focused all her thoughts on defending the guards and ruffians. Energy began to build in her veins and grew stronger every second. When she opened her eyes, she saw a golden shield in front of her friends. They were stunned but forged on with this new protection.

Tristan's head turned slightly to glare at Rapunzel. He tried to send burst after burst to destroy it but she had leveled the playing field and her friends drew closer. Chaos ensued and everyone focused on the fight. Either defending or attacking, they all made sure to help their side of the fray.

The coven and Tristan noticed that the guards had stopped their attack and stared beyond them. Silence fell drastically and the evil group turned and gasped.

Before them, on the stone slab, Rapunzel and Eugene stood. They looked defiantly at the coven and Tristan. Rapunzel had placed herself with her back to Eugene holding a fistful of her hair in her hands. Eugene was behind her with the dagger tangled in her magic locks.

"No!" Tristan roared, "Don't Rapunzel!"

"Doesn't feel good, does it? Having everything you hold dear on the line?" Eugene said through his teeth.

"Please Rapunzel. You'll ruin everything! Everything I've worked so hard for and all the dreams I had for you and I." Tristan crept toward them slowly with his hands held up.

Rapunzel's face turned dark as she watched him advance. All others stood still and watched this powerful scene. The captain of the guards stood next to Maximus and silently goaded them on. He lost many men that night and they needed some kind of advantage.

The lost princess took a deep breath and said confidently, "Your dreams stink." With that, she and Eugene pulled at the same time and the dagger ripped through her hair. It cut near her waist and the rest fell to the ground while it turned brown.

"NOOOOO!" Tristan and the coven screamed in horror!

As the magic left Rapunzel's hair, the power was being seeped out of the coven. Their life forms were being sucked dry and their spirits were pulled from their bodies violently. Tristan was left unscathed and watched as his coven members were torn from this life. They screeched and moaned in pain, pulling at their skin and bones.

"What have you done?" Tristan screamed. He then fell on the ground in pain and felt several spirits that he had collected over the years leave his body. As the spirits flew away into infinite, he noticed one in particular hovering near him. Gothel… she floated in front of him with a smirk on her face. As quickly as she appeared, she floated away into the heavens.

The guards and ruffians rushed to finish the coven off. They swung their swords and wielded their axes at the near skeletons. They were finally destroyed. But as they were distracted, Tristan made an escape into the forest. Eugene saw this and took off after him. He felt the tree branches slap his face as he raced to finish his enemy. He came to a clearing gasping for breath. He searched frantically but couldn't find him.

* * *

><p>Eugene made his way back to the graveyard in defeat and looked around. The guards and ruffians stood over the corpses of the coven and the captain of the guard stood near Rapunzel. The two lovers locked eyes and Eugene ran to her. He leapt up onto the stone slab and took her into his arms. They were so tightly bound together that the captain blushed at the display of affection. He returned to his men to let them alone for a moment.<p>

"Are you okay?" Eugene placed her face between his hands.

"I'm alright." She hugged his chest, "Is it over? Did you find him?"

Eugene wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head, "No. But I promise I'll protect you from now on. He can't hurt us anymore."

The two gazed into each other's eyes softly. Eugene used his thumb to brush her hair out of her eyes and he traced his fingers over her features. The love between them was so powerful that everyone stopped to watch their embrace.

The captain cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Princess but we must be going. That sorcerer is still out there and we must get you to safety."

Rapunzel nodded. Eugene jumped down from the stone slab and held her at her waist to carefully pull her down. They looked at the chain she still had on her wrist.

"Let me." The hook hand thug stepped forward with his ax.

Within minutes, the pair was situated on Maximus's back holding each other. They were being led by the Corona guards to the kingdom flanked on both sides of them.

"Wait!" Eugene noticed something on the ground. He pointed to it, "There! The satchel has the princess's crown in it."

The captain of the guard frowned as he looked at the satchel. He picked it up and held it close. He had almost forgotten about Flynn Rider the thief. What would become of him and what was the Princess doing holding him so intimately?

He followed his men toward Corona after shouting at a few of them, "You men stay here and continue looking for the criminal."

* * *

><p>Tristan watched them as they rode off from the top of a nearby tree. Tears clung to his eyes and he shook. He watched his beloved coven die off forever and his love had chosen to betray him. The amount of emotions built up inside him and he sobbed quietly. After a moment, he lifted his head as an evil captured him. His eyes grew even darker than they were before and he shook harder. He jumped down from the branches right in front of a palace guard. He caught the man by surprise but it was too late. Tristan snapped the young man's neck with his bare hands while still keeping his eyes set on Rapunzel and Eugene in the distance.<p>

"See you soon." Tristan growled.

* * *

><p><em>That's all I have for now. How did you guys like it? And yes, I know I cut Rapunzel's hair longer than they did in the movie but I love long hair.<em>

_Thank you so much guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello friends. I have to thank Bagel-chan, Ashlierthw, DarkRose2006, disneyisbeautiful, EugeneLoverRapunzel, SilverParachutes, PampleMousse07, WhatsMyAge, renny 59, RadosianStar, and MaximumMik6325! You guys are amazing and I appreciate all your reviews!_

_A special thanks to EugeneLoverRapunzel! You're awesome! She drew a fan art of a scene from the last chapter. Thank you so much and if everyone else wants to see it, here's the link…_

.com/post/8900197895/here-is-fanart-for-the-story-choose-im-not-the

_Thank you guys!_

* * *

><p>The palace guards quietly delivered their precious cargo through the streets of Corona. The city was much different at night with no villagers or music playing but it still felt alive with hope.<p>

Rapunzel had fallen asleep riding side saddle on Maximus. Eugene cradled her body with his own and he savored the moments he had with her because he didn't know how many he had left with her. He did save the Princess but he had committed many crimes before that and was not well liked by the guards and politicians of the kingdom.

As they neared the castle grounds, Eugene gently caressed Rapunzel's cheek and watched her eyelids flutter open. She smiled and brought herself closer to him.

"We're almost there, Blondie."

Rapunzel's expression turned from calm to worried in a matter of a second. She glanced around and her breathing quickened, "What if they don't like me, Eugene?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "They are going to adore you. Just be the fun loving, challenging, beautiful you that I fell in love with and you'll be fine."

Her head fell on his chest and she let his calm breathing settle her fears for the moment. She only hoped her new set of parents would be kind and maybe allow her more freedom than her last guardian. She was frightened but realized that as long as she had Eugene by her side, she could do anything.

They passed through a long alleyway to an entrance to the castle. Eugene slipped off Maximus first and helped Rapunzel down. She went around to hold Maximus and to rub his snout lovingly.

They locked eyes for a moment and she smiled, "Thank you Maximus. You're a true friend. Nothing can ever be done to repay what you've done for me." She gave him one last glance and took Pascal from the top of his head and placed the chameleon on her shoulder and said her thanks to him as well.

"Come now, Princess." The Captain interrupted.

Eugene wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her hand with his own to calm her nerves. He guided her to follow the captain through the stone corridors. He noticed her body shaking and tried to squeeze some courage into her.

They came to a waiting area outside large oak doors. The captain knocked twice and waited for a moment. Guards from the inside of the doors heavy doors opened them and Rapunzel was led through them into a large study with a window overlooking the city of Corona. She wanted to place her head in Eugene's shoulder to hide but she knew that she had to face them.

By the large framed window sat a woman in her nightgown who seemed to be wringing her fingers together. Rapunzel could only assume this meant she was angry or nervous. Standing beside the woman was an aged broad shouldered man in his night clothes holding her shoulder for support. The older couple tensed when they noticed her enter the room. The lady seemed to push herself to the edge of her seat.

A silence fell on them all. Rapunzel waited patiently to let these people study her. She only assumed that they were servants to the king and queen but their regal air said otherwise.

Eugene leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That is the King and Queen of Corona. They are your parents."

As he pulled himself back to his standing position, Rapunzel took a step forward so she wouldn't have to rudely squint at them anymore to get a better look. The woman in the chair seemed to be mimicking her movements because she was no longer sitting but stepping closer to the younger woman.

As the two closed in on each other, they felt like they were moving closer to a mirror. They had identical features despite a few wrinkles on the older woman. Their hair was cut the same length with the same tone of brown. The older woman lifted her hand and then pulled it back in hesitation. After what seemed to be a moment of fear, she held out her hand and placed it on the girl's cheek.

Tears pooled in the Queen's eyes with the recognition of this young woman before her. It was her. It was her little princess. She smiled through the fog of her happy tears.

Rapunzel tilted her head into the Queen's touch. She closed her eyes at the tenderness of it. Her moth… Gothel had given her touches of what she assumed was love but she had never felt the emotions this simple touch brought out of her. The two melted into each other in an embrace and wept.

The older King rushed over to them. He pulled Rapunzel away from her mother with both hands on each side of her face. He cried through his smile and pulled her and her mother into an even larger hug.

"My baby…. My baby." He sobbed.

Rapunzel had her eyes closed while letting her emotions run deep and flow free. Tears fell down her cheeks and for the first time in a few days, they were happy tears. She grasped onto the clothing of her parents as though they would disappear at any moment. The three collapsed to the carpet out of love and exhaustion.

The onlookers to this event were stunned and frozen. It was truly beautiful to see not the King and Queen of their country but a mother and father reunited with their lost child.

Eugene smiled. He was content watching his love so happy. Through the quiet, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head lowered in trepidation.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." He turned to meet the Captain's gaze, "It's okay though. At least she's safe."

"Sorry, son. It has to be done." The older man pursed his lips together as he wrapped the shackles around Eugene's wrists.

The former thief nodded knowingly and willingly let the guards lead him away.

"Eugene?" A tiny voice filled the room.

The guards stopped where they were and Eugene turned to see Rapunzel standing up from her position with her new found family. Her eyes were filled with fear as they looked upon the chains. She began shaking her head.

"Blondie listen, it's for the best. I've done many bad things in my lifetime and it's time I face up to my punishment. At least I've had these past few days to realize my mistakes and take responsibility for them." Eugene stepped forward and tried to explain to her what was happening without choking up.

Rapunzel continued to shake her head, "But you saved my life on many different occasions. You don't deserve to be chained up any more than you already have been. Mother? Father? Help me, please."

The two elderly monarchs stole a glance at each other and the King touch her arm gently, "My darling girl… as much as I would like to release him for you, there are laws he's broken and he must be held accountable."

"No! You cannot do this! He is a hero!" She cried out. She had just reunited with her family but now the love of her life was being led away.

"It's alright, Blondie." Eugene stated over the commotion of her cries and the guards trying to push him back into the hallway. There was a slight moment of chaos in the room.

Rapunzel was broken. He was her love, her air, her everything. She could not lose him now. In a crazy change of plans, she pushed herself closer to a guard and unsheathed his sword, holding it up against them all.

The Queen shrieked and covered her mouth in horror, "No!"

The Princess was tired of being told what to do and having every little thing in her life dictated for her. It was time that she made her own decisions. She kept the sword held up against the guards frozen in place. Eugene shook his head and protested but she couldn't hear over the adrenaline running against her eardrums.

"Let him go."

"I cannot do that, my Princess." The captain held his hands up in order to help ease her stress.

"Anything he's done in the past was quickly absolved when he saved me and sacrificed his own life. He SAVED your lost princess! If you do not release him now, I will run away and you will not see me for another 18 years!"

The King and Queen held each other in the tense moment as their daughter had gone from embracing them to threatening their palace guards.

The Captain grinned smugly, "Anywhere you go, Maximus will find you."

Rapunzel was seething, "I thought coming back here would answer all my questions and we would all live happily ever after." She had a spark of a thought and took action. She stopped pointing the sword at the guards and placed it at her own throat.

"NO!" Eugene, The King, and The Queen all screamed.

"Easy, Princess. You don't want to do that?" The Captain stopped grinning.

"Rapunzel, stop." Eugene struggled against the guards, "Please."

Rapunzel stood with the sword to her throat to let it sink in to everyone, "You will let Eugene go and for those of you with any kind of ill thoughts toward him, let me tell you about all the sacrifices he's made. He brought me to see the Lantern Festival which had been my dream my entire life. Then he saved me from a terrible man more than once. He withstood torture because he wouldn't tell them anything. And he had the brilliant idea to cut my hair, making the worst threat the world has known to die off! Is that not enough?" She was in tears. She was so tired of crying.

Eugene looked to the guards asking for silent permission to walk away. They nodded and he looked toward the Princess and started to step closer to her. He held up his shackled hands to ease her.

"Blon… Rapunzel. Please put that sword down."

"No, Eugene!" She pressed the blade into her skin which stopped him instantly, "They're going to take you away from me!"

"That's true but listen to me. You are so strong… you're so brave, Rapunzel. That's what I love so much about you. You stood up to ruffians and thugs. You were going to marry a man you didn't love to save me. Heck, you danced in the square which is terrifying!"

Rapunzel huffed out a tired laugh at the memory. Eugene took that as his cue to move forward slowly.

"You can't hurt yourself. Please Blondie, put the sword down. Your love keeps me going and if you weren't in this world, I would gladly accept death."

He closed in on her and the exhaustion was gripping at them both. The Princess didn't want to give up so easily but Eugene was right. If one died, the other would soon follow. She didn't want to cause him any pain even though she never planned on hurting herself. She only did that to get them to release him.

She gazed into his eyes and he gave her a comforting smile. After a moment in thought, Rapunzel lowered the sword and it clanged as it hit the floor. Eugene grabbed the hilt of it and carefully threw the weapon to the side. He wrapped her in his arms quickly and they held onto each other like it would be the last embrace. He kissed the top of her head and placed his cheek against it.

"Thank you, Blondie. Thank you. Don't ever do that again. I love you."

"I love you, Eugene. I promise, I'll find a way out of this."

The room was silent and everyone had witnessed what happened. Eugene had stopped the Princess from making a grave mistake and she listened to him. It was truly an astonishing sight.

The Captain cleared his throat, "Princess, I promise you will see him again, but right now he has to come with us."

Eugene pushed her gently by her shoulders and whispered, "He's right, Blondie. I have to go with them. And you should go with your parents. They were so happy to see you. Please go with them. I promise everything will be okay."

Rapunzel sighed and out of just pure exhaustion, nodded, "I love you, Eugene."

"I love you, Rapunzel." Eugene backed away toward the guards and the Princess backed away toward her parents. Their eyes did not leave each other.

The Captain put his hand on Eugene's shoulder and led him out the huge doors. Rapunzel couldn't cry anymore. She was too tired and she succumbed to the sleep. Her form fell against her family and the King picked her up as though she was just a little baby again.

"Let's put her in our bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor." The King whispered.

The Queen nodded, "She must have gone through such an ordeal. Did you see that? They tried saving each other right in front of our eyes. There must be something we can do."

The King heard her words but he just gazed at his daughter. He was so happy she was home. She was everything he'd hoped for her. Brave, selfless, kind, and looked just like her mother. And the thief seemed to make her happy. What should he do?

* * *

><p>The Captain of the guard unlocked Eugene's shackles silently as they stood in his cell. When they were off, the older man stepped back.<p>

"Thank you." Eugene whispered and rubbed his wrists.

The Captain was slightly stunned by the simple act, "You really have changed, haven't you?"

"My ways have changed. Rapunzel makes me wish to be a better person. I'll continue to strive to be better until the end… however close that may be." Eugene looked down.

The Captain nodded genuinely and stepped out of the cell to have another guard close and lock the gate.

"Wait!" Eugene stopped them and placed his hands on the bars, "That man, Tristan, is still out there. He's extremely dangerous and will try to come back for the Princess. I beg of you, please protect her."

"With my life." The Captain agreed.

"Thank you."

With that, the guards left and Eugene breathed easier. He couldn't take it anymore and fell onto the pile of hay to let sleep take him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone! You guys are awesome!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello Friends,_

_So I must apologize real quick for my absence and also for this somewhat awful chapter. I hope you guys like it but just keep in mind I've been rather sick. I just wanted to post something for you guys._

_Thank you to disneyisbeautiful, Ashlierthw, Reverend Lovejoy, PampleMousse07, SilverParahutes, DarkRose2006, and . Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They make me feel so much better!_

_We will see Tristan soon and I promise the story will get better. Just bare with me right now. _

_Thank you guys!_

* * *

><p>Her eyes flickered for a moment. In her first seconds of waking, she smelled a combination of sweet flowers and wood. She crinkled her nose at the unfamiliar scents.<p>

"Rapunzel? Are you awake darling?"

She heard a beautiful voice that sounded like the birds chirping outside her tower window. She shot up after having the terrifying thought that the whole ordeal she went through was just a dream.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright."

Rapunzel turned and saw the Queen of Corona next to her. They were lying in an enormous bed with the softest sheets she'd ever touched piled on top of them. The Queen was watching her with great concern in her eyes.

"Hello. I'm sorry but we never got a chance to speak together. I'm sure that this is quite an awkward way to wake up." The older woman moved to get up out of the bed to give her more space but the Princess grasped at her hand and held on tightly.

"Please don't go." Rapunzel smiled, "I'm so sorry."

The Queen got back in bed immediately, "For what, my dear girl?"

"For the way I behaved earlier. I was completely out of line. Please understand that I would never harm another human being or myself but I was so tired."

"Oh my sweet girl," Her mother pulled her into an embrace and Rapunzel accepted by closing her eyes, "Please do not apologize for anything. You're home and that's all that matters now. I'm sure you've been through so much. Not just in your lifetime but from what it sounds like, in the last few days."

They held each other close and Rapunzel noticed movement off the bed. She strained her neck to see the repetitive breathing of the King on a small cot next to them. He was still fast asleep.

"He missed you very much."

Rapunzel turned back to her mother and saw a small tear rolling down her cheek, "We both did. It seems as though we will wake up and you will still be missing."

The Princess rested her hand on her mother's hand, "I'm not going anywhere. It's strange. This whole time I thought I had a mother but I never felt as close to her as I feel to you now."

The Queen placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and smiled, "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I need you to know that we never stopped searching for you. And every year on your birthday, we sent a lantern up in the sky just for you. We hoped that if you were still al… well we hoped that you would see it. We love you and hope that someday you can love us too."

Rapunzel's head tilted against her mother's touch, "I already do."

As Rapunzel sat in bed with her mother and told her stories of her life, including her childhood and Eugene, the King smiled with his eyes closed. He didn't want to interrupt their talk so he lay next to them and smiled. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away for it was a long awaited happy tear. His family was home at last.

* * *

><p>Down in the dungeon, Eugene rolled and twitched in his sleep.…<p>

_Eugene sat in the stone cell waiting to hear news of anything when everything went dark. The man he despised stepped out of the shadows toward him. _

"_Hello Flynn Rider." Tristan grinned evilly. _

"_You! No…. no… nope, this is just a dream. This isn't real. You can't hurt us anymore!"_

_The dark man chuckled, "This is very real. I am using your dreams to communicate with you."_

_Eugene's left eyebrow shot up in skepticism. _

"_You don't believe me." Tristan's smile faded and he was suddenly holding Eugene against the stone walls of his cell by his collar, "You will soon see that this was all real and a warning."_

_The younger man started to panic, "What warning?"_

"_You and the 'Princess' have destroyed everything I've worked so hard for! Everything is gone now because of you!" He smiled and spoke through his teeth, "Well I'm going to take back the only thing I have left… You know that bonding ceremony was almost complete. There is only a small amount left to it."_

"_No." Eugene began struggling._

"_As punishment for what you've done to me, I am going to take Rapunzel from you. I will forgive her acts in helping you after all, she is such a trusting girl and obviously fell for your conniving charm. Those sins are yours alone and you will pay."_

"_No! You can't! She is well protected here! You can't touch her!" Eugene felt his back hit the wall behind him. 'Huh. I thought dreams couldn't hurt.' _

_Tristan put his face right next to Eugene's, "They can't protect her. When the time is right, she will come to me. When that happens, I will complete the binding ceremony and she will become mine forever."_

"_If you come near her, I swear I'll not stop until you're dead." Eugene said with just as much hatred._

_The evil man smirked, "Oh I'll do more than just come near her… She will be my wife after all. I bet she's never even been taught what consummating a marriage means, what with being locked in that tower all those years. I can't tell you how much I'll enjoy educating her."_

_Eugene lost it. He pushed as hard as he could against the man holding him. He punched the air as he found Tristan disappeared. He saw red as he heard laughter fill the walls of the dungeon, "Come out and face me!"_

_He turned constantly as he heard the laughter everywhere._

"_This was your warning, Flynn Rider. You have taken everything from me and now I will return the favor. Go, be with your Princess because she won't be yours for very long."_

_The laughter filled the walls again and Eugene clamped his hands over his ears. _

"_NO!"_

Eugene woke up with his hands over his ears. His breathing was sporadic and sweat glistened down his temple. It was a dream but he knew not to take it lightly. He couldn't let the warning come true. He had to protect Rapunzel. But how?

* * *

><p>When morning came, Eugene was led out of the dungeon by the Captain of the Guard in silence. He knew this day was coming but he just wished he could give warning to them to help protect Rapunzel. He stood tall as he thought about the end and how it would feel. As they came to the end of the breezeway, Eugene's breath caught in his throat. There it was… the rope that would hang him on top of the scaffold.<p>

Just as he thought they would lead him up the steps, the guards pushed him toward another door that led through to the palace.

"What's going on?" Eugene huffed out.

"The King of Corona asked to see you before any sentences were given." The Captain said without looking back.

Eugene gulped. He was going to have it now. The King wanted to personally sentence him to death for his crimes. He only hoped Rapunzel wouldn't have to watch.

They came to a different set of oak doors and the Captain pounded on it just like the night before. The massive doors were opened revealing a roomful of people. He recognized some of the villagers and he had to double take as he saw the thugs from the pub in the corner. His breath hitched as he looked up at the throne. There were three thrones on the steps. And on those thrones sat the King in the middle and the Queen beside him. On the other side of the stern looking monarch was Rapunzel. She was cleaned up and her newly brunette hair had curls in it. She wore an emerald green dress that fit perfectly against her form.

The King cleared his throat when they came to a stop in front of the royal family. He could see Rapunzel grasping onto her throne pillow nervously. The thought that she was so close but he couldn't hold her was punishment enough.

The King began, "Flynn Rider. You are charged with multiple counts of thievery. What have you to say for yourself?"

Eugene looked from him to his Princess and cleared his own throat, "Your majesty. Every charge that has been put against me is true. I have done many things in my past that I am not proud of and I accept whatever punishment I am to receive. All I ask is that Rapunzel remain protected."

The King's eyes stayed on him for a few moments and he turned to look at his daughter. Her eyes pleaded with his and he finally winked at her. Her surprise made him chuckle.

"It has come to my attention that Flynn Rider is not your true name."

"You are correct, your majesty. That is my outlaw name and one that I am not proud of. My true name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

"And Eugene, it has also come to my attention from several witnesses that you single handedly saved my daughter and returned her crown. Is this also true?"

Eugene wasn't expecting this at all and was quite surprised, "Well… I… I was…" He was overwhelmed.

"It is true, your majesty." A voice came behind him. Eugene turned and saw the Captain of the Guard standing there addressing his King, "I saw it with my own eyes."

Eugene was touched. He mouthed thank you to the older man.

"And I saw it too!" The big nosed thug jumped up from his seat.

"Aye! He saved her! I saw it!" A guard shouted.

After a while everyone that was witness to the graveyard was standing and claiming they saw him save her. Eugene and Rapunzel looked around at all the men standing before them and they couldn't help but let the emotions swell in their bodies. It was an amazing moment.

"Well then, Eugene… I believe I owe you for giving my daughter her freedom. From this moment forward, Flynn Rider is no more." The King said proudly, "You are hereby pardoned of all your crimes and are granted a new and blessed life."

A high-pitched squeal was heard next to the King as Rapunzel hugged the older man.

Eugene stood stunned as the Captain undid his shackles and everyone in the room cheered. He couldn't move. He looked down at his free hands. This meant the world to him. He could finally make his mother proud wherever she was and be a good man to Rapunzel.

The Captain clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "You deserve this Fitzherbert. But don't disappoint my King or you'll find me there waiting."

Eugene nodded and smiled at him.

He was suddenly knocked backward by a force he wasn't expecting. He found his footing and looked down. Rapunzel had practically made him fall over with her hug and he enveloped his arms around her shoulders. The King and Queen held each other as they watched the younger couple's embrace. Their daughter was returned to them and now they gave her the biggest gift they knew to give.

For the first time since their journey started, Rapunzel and Eugene were finally free and happy together. They were not being chased by guards or the Stabbingtons. They were given a chance, at least for a while, to just be together. Eugene kissed the top of her head.

"You're free, Eugene! We're free!" Rapunzel laughed.

Eugene let the joy in and took her by her waist and spun her in the air. She giggled and as he lowered her slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>When all the subjects and thugs left the throne room, Eugene parted with Rapunzel and stood in front of the King. He suddenly fell to his knee and bowed his head.<p>

"I wanted to thank you, your majesty, for what you've done for me today. I will not let you down and I promise to protect your daughter from this day forward."

The King stepped down and pulled Eugene up from his arm. He took both of his hands and placed them on Eugene's shoulders. He commanded attention with his stare, "Just make her happy. And if I hear that you've ever hurt my daughter… well let's just say your pardon will be revoked."

The older man's laugh boomed throughout the room and Eugene chuckled nervously.

"I'm kidding with you, my boy!" The King smiled at the younger man's sigh of relief, "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Eugene looked down and for the first time, noticed his appearance. His clothes were filthy with dirt and dried blood. His cut arm needed mending and he could see bruises on his body. He felt a little embarrassed as the King led him to his new room.

Rapunzel jumped up and down with excitement around her mother as they left to change into a less formal outfit. This was a new day and she couldn't wait to begin the rest of her life.

If only she knew the hardships ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>Well this is all I can give you guys right now. Thank you again!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello friends,_

_I would like to thank Ashlierthw, WhatsMyAge, disneyisbeautiful, Reverend Lovejoy, C5SysEngFTS, PampleMousse07, MaximumMik6325, KMgirl, RadosianStar, and EugeneLoverRapunzel! You guys are amazing! I know I usually write all of you back, but I've been pretty sick lately. I promise I will write you guys more when I feel better. You all are wonderful! Thank you so much for all your feedback!_

_Please enjoy the next chapter…_

* * *

><p>Eugene looked at himself in the large mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself with his brand new clothes and neatly shaved face. He was a bit rough around the edges but he looked rather dapper in his new royal blue vest.<p>

He looked down and straightened his collar when he noticed the redness and bruising on his wrists. He touched them gently while remembering the last few days. Then he turned his gaze to his face in the mirror. He had a split lip and bruises on the side of his temple. The Stabbingtons really did a number on him but they certainly helped when it counted and he couldn't help but think that maybe they never wanted it to go as far as it did.

He continued examining his wounds and never heard the King enter his new chambers.

"Those will heal in time." Eugene jumped at the sound of this new voice.

"Your majesty! You startled me for a moment." He composed himself and continued, "Thank you for the kindness you've shown me. It's more than I deserve."

"Nonsense… you saved my daughter! And it appears you suffered greatly trying to protect her." The King pointed to his bandaged arm.

Eugene looked down at it, "Oh… I almost forgot about this. I haven't given myself much thought."

The King stood from the chair he was sitting in and looked at Eugene through the mirror, "That, my young man, is the sign of greatness. Your parents should be very proud."

The younger man lowered his head in sadness, "I wouldn't know, your majesty. My father left us when I was very young and my mother died shortly thereafter."

The King placed a supportive hand on the former thief's shoulder and gave a good squeeze, "I'm sorry to hear that."

The aged monarch gave him another pat on the back and headed for the door. When he was half way through it, he stopped and looked back, "I know we could never fill that void, but just know that you will always find a family with us."

Eugene was filled with so much emotion, "Thank you, sir. I promise, I won't let you down."

And with a knowing nod, the King left the younger man to finish getting ready. Eugene held his head up a little higher than before.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sat at the dining room table next to her mother waiting for her father and Eugene to join them for lunch. She took a strand of her hair and ran her hands through it. It was a beautiful color now. Not that she didn't miss her blonde locks but she really favored its brown. It was the same color as her mother's and she was truly proud of it. It was still long, just down to her waist, but it was at least more manageable than before. She hoped Eugene still liked it.<p>

Her father walked through the double doors and took his place in front of her mother. The two shared a grin.

Rapunzel watched their interactions and she smiled at their affections toward each other. They were truly in love and she couldn't help but to think about her Eugene.

As if on cue, he was led by a guard into the dining area and took a seat next to the King and in front of Rapunzel. The two younger people couldn't stop the smiles on their faces.

"So," The Queen smiled, "What is on the agenda today? You two must be eager to spend more time together since everything has settled."

Rapunzel nodded and Eugene smiled, "It certainly would be nice to enjoy her company without fear of death." The two chuckled.

"Oh dear! You two must have gone through quite the ordeal!" The Queen didn't catch onto his joke and grabbed her daughter's hand. She turned to the King, "Darling, after lunch, I insist that we give Rapunzel and Eugene a chance to become reacquainted."

The King nodded his agreement, "You two can spend some time in the Royal Library this afternoon. With guards present, of course."

"Of course." Eugene bowed his head respectively.

"Why do the guards have to be present?" Rapunzel frowned.

The Queen turned toward her and whispered slightly, "My dear, it is not proper for a young lady to be alone with a man before marriage."

"Oh, okay." Rapunzel was confused. She didn't understand this new rule. She figured there would be many new lessons and rules now that she was a Princess.

Eugene cleared his throat out of awkwardness and turned to the King, "Have the guards captured Tristan, your majesty?"

The King frowned and his voice turned grave, "No. And I'm afraid the Captain of the Guard has brought back terrible news. The guards searching for the outlaw have all turned up dead."

Rapunzel gasped and Eugene looked out the window. His dream was real, he realized. They were not safe.

"They are continuing the search as we speak but until he is found, I do not want either of you going outside or being without a guard." The King ordered.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other knowingly and agreed.

Their lunch was served after their conversation and the four ate in silence.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Rapunzel and Eugene followed the guards silently to the library. When they reached the room, they stepped in and the two guards stood in the doorway.<p>

The young couple stood in awe at the Royal Library. It had two stories and every nook and cranny had a book. There were shelves upon shelves and comfortable chairs strewn about. They looked at each other mischievously and took off into the maze of books.

The guards looked alarmed for a moment but heard the two laughing and quickly relaxed at their positions at the door.

Rapunzel dove down an aisle and noticed Eugene go down a different one. They started playing a game of cat and mouse and she couldn't help but get the feeling she was the mouse.

She continued to weave in and out the aisles and backed up toward a different one. She steadied her breathing and suppressed her giggles. She tried to listen for any footfalls or sounds from Eugene but he was so silent.

Rapunzel jumped when her back hit something. She turned and was snatched up immediately by Eugene. She giggled in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stole a quick kiss and he gently put her back on her feet.

She took his hand and led him up the stairs. They silently stared into each other's eyes all the way up. She found a spot for them to sit. There was a large window with a soft looking bench so readers could sit and overlook a view of the kingdom.

Eugene sat on one side against the wall and Rapunzel sat against the other wall with her knees curled up against her chest. They gazed outside the window, taking the last few days in.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I know." She blushed when she noticed that Eugene was staring at her. She bit her bottom lip nervously which made him grin.

"I missed you, Eugene." She turned serious, "I was so worried about you."

He waved nonchalantly, "You didn't have to worry about me, Blondie. You should know, no four walls can hold Flynn Rider."

She chuckled and moved closer to him. She laid her hand on his uninjured arm, "Maybe you haven't heard the rumors… Flynn Rider doesn't exist anymore."

"And thank the heavens for that. I was beginning to tire of him anyway." Eugene slid his hand into hers.

Rapunzel squeezed his hand, "Are you alright?" Her eyes floated to his bandages.

He nodded, "I honestly haven't given my injuries any thought. Everything has happened so quickly. I never expected or believed that so many people would stand up to help me. It was incredible. I always believed I would be hung for my crimes but I find myself with a second chance. It's all so overwhelming."

"They saw the good in you. Just like I did."

Eugene turned to meet her kind eyes and caressed her cheek, "I don't deserve your love. But I vow that I'll earn it every single day."

Rapunzel smiled and went to kiss him. Before their lips could meet, one of the guards cleared their throat. Eugene looked at him in annoyance and turned back to her with apologetic eyes.

"I don't understand this. Why can't we be affectionate toward eachother?"

Eugene sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That is a conversation best kept by the Queen. I promise, you'll understand in time."

"I guess it doesn't matter." Rapunzel looked on the bright side with a smile, "At least we're together now."

"That's my girl." He hugged her, "Hey, did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

She giggled against his chest.

They stayed in the Royal Library for hours and just talked. They enjoyed a few books together and snickered as they played tricks on the guards assigned at the door. The time came for dinner and the two reluctantly left the sanctuary of the Library to join the King and Queen.

* * *

><p>The Queen walked Rapunzel to her new chambers. She couldn't believe how big her bed was! It was enormous with purple satin sheets and a warm comforter. Pascal was already fast asleep under the sheets.<p>

Her mother helped her undress and gave her a beautiful white nightgown. When she was ready, Rapunzel climbed into bed and the Queen tucked her in.

"I love you, darling." The Queen kissed her forehead and said goodnight.

Rapunzel smiled widely. She was finally home and sleep took her quickly as she thought of how happy she was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rapunzel."<em>

_She shot up in bed and glanced around the dark room. _

"_Rapunzel." _

_The Princess looked every which way for that voice. That hideous voice. It was coming from the balcony so she pulled the sheets off herself and carefully walked toward it. She opened the doors and walked outside. She wrapped her bare arms around themselves to shield from the cold. _

"_Hello, Rapunzel." She whirled around to find Tristan standing in front of the doors that led back to her chamber._

"_What do you want?" She didn't question the dream. She knew it was Tristan's way of getting to her._

"_I want you, my love." Tristan grinned. _

_Rapunzel went to go past him back to her room, "Well I'm sorry for the disappointment then." Tristan grabbed her bare shoulders and stared straight into her eyes._

"_You will be mine, Rapunzel. Our binding ceremony was half way complete. You feel it, don't you? Our souls have mended together and you feel yourself drawn to me."_

_She pulled herself free from his grasp and willed herself to wake up from this nightmare. What he said was true. She did feel a strange kind of magical pull to him but she refused to give in. She felt as if she was betraying Eugene._

"_Please leave me alone!" She said angrily, "I want you to disappear from my dream and from my life!"_

_Tristan approached her from behind and swept her hair away from her shoulder, revealing her soft skin, "Is that what you really want?"_

_She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck, "Yes."_

"_I don't believe you. I think this is exactly what you want."_

_Rapunzel turned to face him, "Do not think you know anything about me!"_

"_I know everything about you and I already own half of your soul." He laughed._

_Her blood boiled angrily and before she could stop herself, she reached her hand back to strike him. It was caught in midair as Tristan squeezed her wrist for even thinking of it. He was squeezing so hard that she let out a yelp of pain. He pushed her backwards until her body hit the balcony doors. His free hand wrapped itself around her neck._

"_You may have a little fight left in you yet but just know this…" His face was dangerously close to hers, "I am coming for you. You will be mine in body and in soul."_

_He released her and she collapsed on the ground from his roughness._

_Tristan touched her hair gently and inhaled deeply, "You still have powers."_

_Rapunzel looked up at him in confusion._

"_I can sense its presence. Although I don't know how to access it." He grinned from ear to ear, "I suppose I'll just have to experiment once we're together again."_

_He disappeared without any warning and she was left alone once more._

"_I'll see you soon my love…."_

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel! Rapunzel wake up!"<p>

She found herself thrashing around on her bed with Eugene holding her shoulders and her parents and several guards behind him.

"Eugene!" She launched herself into his arms.

"Hey… hey. It's alright! I'm here, Blondie. We're all here. You're safe." Eugene rocked her shaking form back and forth.

"He's coming, Eugene! He coming for me!" She cried into his night shirt, "He's not going to stop until he has me!"

The King and Queen looked on in horror. The King made a gesture with his hand and the guards left the room quickly.

"Rapunzel, listen to me." Eugene held her face in his hands and rotated them in brushing her hair away from her face, "I won't let that happen. No matter what, I'll be here to protect you. Do you trust me?"

She looked at him through her tears and nodded.

"Good." He pulled her into a comforting hug but was just as worried as she was, "Good."

The Queen tugged on the King's arm. He looked at her curiously and she raised her eyebrows expectantly to let them alone. They left the room quietly. They would allow Eugene to stay with her tonight. It seemed that their daughter wouldn't let him leave anyway.

The younger two didn't notice when they left or even the guard positioned at the open door. Eugene remained on top of the sheets as Rapunzel pulled him down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so protected with him there.

Eugene hummed in her ear to calm her down. Her sniffles died down dramatically as his fingers glided up and down her back.

"Will we ever be safe?" She whispered.

He stopped his gentle tickling and laid his hand on her shoulder.

She continued, "Eugene, I have to tell you something. You may hate me after but I just have to tell you."

"I could never hate you."

Rapunzel turned her body toward him and looked him straight in the eye, "Eugene, Tristan did something to me during the binding ceremony…" She looked down in shame but he lifted her chin up in concern, "It's like he has a direct link to me. He said he owns half my soul and I can't help but believe that. I felt a pull toward him. I'm so scared."

Eugene felt his body tense in anger toward the evil man for making her feel this way but released it when he felt her shaking again. He could have broken down right then from seeing the hurt in front of him.

He placed his hand on her neck just below her ear and rubbed his thumb along her jaw, "I want you to hear what I say and believe it. Your soul is your own and no one can own it. You're too strong for that. Whatever happens, I don't want you to stop fighting until you're finally free from this. Promise me, Rapunzel."

She was taken back by his sincere request. The emotions between them grew to new heights and she loved him for refusing to let her give in. Without speaking, her eyes gave him her answer. They pulled closer to each other and for that one night, they were protected from any more nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>That's all I got, how'd you like that? Lol. Thank you again!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello my friends! I am so sorry for my long absence. My sister had her baby and I've been helping out with the new little one. Yay!_

_Anyway, I hope there are some Chuck fans out there, because the beginning of this chapter is a tribute to the best tv show on television! _

_Thank you to DarkRose2006, WhatsMyAge, disneyisbeautiful, SilverParachutes, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, MaximumMik6325, , RadosianStar, PampleMousse07, Bagel-chan, Starzinmieyez, and Kaiyojin Kobayashi for reviewing! Ya'll are amazing! Oh and special cookies for Kaiyojin Kobayashi for recognizing my inspirations from Phantom of the Opera! Good job on that. Anyone who hasn't seen it must! It's a wonderful musical!_

_Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Eugene's eyes instinctively squinted at the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains. The light was waking him after a rather stressful night and he wanted to shut it completely.<p>

His body was halted immediately when he felt a soft hand squeezing his own. In his half asleep state, he had forgotten about his Princess lying in front of him. Her back as pressed tightly to his chest and his hand was on her hip intertwined with hers. He looked down at their hands together and then turned his head in panic only to see the guard positioned to protect them had fallen asleep. He felt Rapunzel's finger tips glide across the top of his hand and he turned his head back toward her.

His heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. He knew it was wrong to still be in bed with her but he couldn't help but feel the intensity of the passion between them.

Eugene leaned his head down to slow his breathing but Rapunzel turned her body toward him to look in his eyes. They were both frozen. She was breathing quickly as she had never felt anything like this before. Her body seemed to take over, willing her to be closer to Eugene. A foreign tug pulled deep within her stomach and as strange as it was, it felt right.

Eugene noticed her parted lips as she took ragged breaths against him. He looked between her pink lips to her green eyes. Not only did he feel immense love for her but he never wanted a woman more in his life.

After what seemed like forever, the passion was too much to ignore as their lips crashed down together. A frenzy took over as they melted into each other. Their hands freely roamed each others' backs and Rapunzel wrapped her fingers into his hair.

Their bodies danced together as they swayed up and down off the bed. The kiss was all consuming and Rapunzel never felt this kind of magic before. The love filled the room as their lips parted and closed. Their breath came through their noses and began burning the others cheek.

Eugene caressed her cheek in an attempt to calm the situation. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to put the fire out before it burned brighter. Their kiss slowed at his sudden gentleness.

Their lips parted and they both gasped for air. Their passionate breaths filled each other's ears and almost spurred Eugene on for more but he placed his forehead against hers. With his eyes closed, he whispered, "I have to get up."

"No." Rapunzel grasped at his night shirt, "Stay here with me."

"Oh believe me, Blondie, I want to." He brushed her hair away from her face, "But there are pressing matters that must be dealt with."

"I'll come with you." She started to sit up.

"No, you should stay here and relax. I'll have the cook make you breakfast in bed. Would you like that, Princess?" Eugene kissed her cheek and smirked. He got up.

"Don't call me that." Rapunzel pouted slightly but finally nodded.

He turned to slip past the guard but stopped when he heard her whisper his name.

"Thank you for this morning. It was… well, it was really nice. I like waking up with you." She blushed.

Eugene smiled brightly, "So do I, Blondie." He kissed her once more and just as quickly slipped out of the room.

Rapunzel fell back on her pillow with a sigh. She grinned at the memories made that morning and wrapped her arms around the pillow Eugene slept on. She inhaled his scent and suddenly longed for him more. She had a feeling she knew why there were certain rules but she still didn't understand why something so natural and pure could be so wrong. Another smile formed when thoughts of marrying Eugene filled her with wonderful daydreams.

* * *

><p>After calming down from his passionate kiss with Rapunzel, Eugene went to visit the Royal Chef first to fulfill his promise of breakfast for his Princess. After that he freshened up and got dressed for the day.<p>

He needed to speak to the King about creating more protection for Rapunzel. He was just a few steps outside the dining room when he heard the King and Queen's hushed voices.

"The people of this kingdom are crying out to see their lost Princess. Many subjects saw her at Eugene's trial and have spread the rumors." The Queen whispered, "What are we going to do?"

The King sighed, "I honestly don't know. That would make her more vulnerable but on the other hand, we don't want the people to become restless. They have been waiting just as long as we have for their lost Princess."

"I believe we are going to be forced to officially present her. I see no other way."

Eugene decided to make his presence known by stepping in the room, "Forgive me, your highnesses, but putting Rapunzel in that position at such a delicate time would only put her in more danger."

The two monarchs shared a glance. They knew he spoke the truth but it seemed they had no choice.

The King cleared his throat, "Perhaps we have another festival? We light the sky with the lanterns in celebration of her return. We'll allow Rapunzel to come onto the balcony to set the first lantern free and present her to the people. Once they've seen her, we can rush her back inside."

The Queen knew how difficult this decision was for him. To please his subjects or maintain his daughter's safety. The kingdom didn't know about the circumstances of her return and knew nothing of Tristan.

Eugene rubbed his face out of frustration, "I don't know. Perhaps we should discuss this with your daughter. Maybe let her make the choice?"

The royal couple both nodded in agreement to the young man's wisdom. They would wait until she was ready.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel pulled her hair out from under her new deep blue dress. She finished fastening all the laces and smiled at herself in the mirror. In the midst of danger, she found that she was so joyful for being brought together with Eugene and her parents. The blessings were too many to count. She then giggled as she remembered how Eugene seemed to shiver during their morning kiss as though he was frightened of something. Of what, she didn't know but she couldn't help but revel in the memory of his touch.<p>

In her happiness, a thought crept back in her mind. While she remembered Eugene's gentle touches, she also remembered the roughness of Tristan's hands. They left soreness wherever she was handled and she couldn't help but wonder if that was part of her fate.

Rapunzel shook her head to clear her disturbing thoughts. She quickly picked Pascal up and laid him on her shoulder while exiting her chambers and running toward the library. She longed to learn more about her kingdom and where better to learn it.

As she burst through the doors of the library, she was surprised at the sight of her parents and Eugene standing in front of her. Her bare feet screeched on the wood floors as she halted to a stop. They all stood in silence for a moment.

"Hello." Rapunzel smirked.

The King walked slowly to stand in front of her. He laid both hands on her shoulders, "Come sit, darling. We have something to discuss with you."

"Okay." She let him lead her to a soft couch, "What's going on?"

Eugene cleared his throat, "Rapunzel, your parents would like to ask you a question."

The Queen smiled at him and turned back to her daughter, "Rapunzel, the people of this kingdom are becoming anxious to meet you."

"They have waited all these years like we have and with just as much love and hope. I understand that this is still a dangerous time, but I believe seeing you and sharing your story will help ease our subject's minds." The King held her hand, "I want you to make this decision. I would never wish to command you to do something that would make you feel unsafe."

Rapunzel exhaled slowly and ran both hands through her hair. She was conflicted. She truly loved the people of Corona for all the kindness they had shown at the Lantern Festival and did not want to cause them anymore pain. But on the other hand, Tristan was a direct threat and the very thought of him being able to watch her from the crowds of people made her sick. She didn't know what to do.

Eugene kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands into his own, "I know what you're thinking, Blondie. Whatever you choose, your parents and I will be behind you."

Rapunzel lifted her head and looked back and forth between her three pillars of strength. Then she thought of those wonderful people out there. She had witnessed them prepare for the Lantern Festival and saw them placing flowers at the bottom of the mosaic of her family. They were so dedicated and filled with such hope. She couldn't let them down.

"Let's do it." She said softly.

"Please don't feel pressured into doing this, sweetheart." The Queen rubbed her back, "There will always be different times."

"No, I want to do this. The people have a right to see their lost princess." She smiled.

The King was so proud of his daughter. She was already showing signs of becoming a great Queen, "Alright, but we will plan it with security measures put in place. We must begin the preparations."

The King and Queen began discussing plans while Eugene pulled her away, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Rapunzel looked deep in his eyes and smiled, "I'm ready for this. And besides, you'll keep me safe, won't you?"

Eugene chuckled, "Always."

They went back to the monarchs and continued discussions.

* * *

><p>The past couple of days had been exhausting for the palace guard as he walked home through the streets of Corona. He had just finished 72 hours of duty and couldn't wait to get home to his family.<p>

He rounded a corner and was suddenly thrown against the wall. Air was sucked out of his lungs on the impact and he struggled to breathe. A dark voice chuckled, "You were down at the graveyard battle, were you not? Well then, you will do my bidding. It's only fair since you helped rip everything from me. Very soon, there will be a presentation of the lost princess. I need your help."

The guard caught his breath, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"I think little Eleanor and Jacob would love for me to visit. Oh and your lovely wife, Esther. I'm sure they would enjoy my magic tricks."

"What? No. You can't…"

"I can and I will. I have no issues with doing hideous things to get what I want."

The guard narrowed his eyes and fought back his emotions, "What do you want from me?"

Tristan smiled triumphantly, "I want you to help me kidnap the Princess…"

* * *

><p><em>Bum bum bummmmmm. Lol. Thank you guys for reading. I'll be back with more.<em>

_Love ya'll!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello friends! _

_Thank you to WhatsMyAge, Ashlierthw, SilverParachutes, RadosianStar, DarkRose2006, and Bagel-chan! You guys are so amazing for taking the time to review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you to everyone who reads! I appreciate it! I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Extreme security measures were taken in the preparation of the upcoming celebrations. Rapunzel would be presented to the kingdom as the new found Princess that night and tensions were high. Eugene stayed with the palace guards in the plans to be sure she would be safe. In his actions, she couldn't help but feel neglected. Her mother and father were busy with the last minute decorations and meetings with the foreign leaders that came from faraway lands to witness the event.<p>

She unruffled her dress by gliding her small hands down the wrinkles. Pascal squeaked and she looked up at him in her mirror while examining her own reflection. Her brunette hair was pulled halfway up with beautiful braids and the rest of her hair flowed down her back. Her dress was white with faint hues of gold patterns sewn into the fabric. The sleeves were tight and they reached the middle of her hand. A dark red cloak was wrapped around her neck to keep her warm from the cold of the night. She heard her little friend squeak again and she turned her attention to him. He looked proud of her and she leaned her head against him in comfort.

Rapunzel was truly frightened. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration but all she could imagine was Tristan's threats. She remembered the feeling of his hands around her neck and the silent but forceful pull to him. Her breathing quickened. A hand went to her chest as she felt as though she would faint. E

A knock came at the door and her head snapped in it's direction, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Blondie."

She rushed over and opened the door revealing her Eugene. He wore a charming smile to go with his black velvet vest over a simple white shirt with a gold chain around his chest. His smile faded when he saw her.

"What is it?" He reached out for her but she turned and walked back to the mirror.

Rapunzel hugged her midsection and crumpled to the floor. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Eugene was by her side instantly and he rubbed her back quietly.

"He will come for me tonight. I know it. I feel him near."

Eugene reddened with anger at the thought but breathed it out and returned his gaze to his beautiful princess, "There is no way. I have personally been working all week to make sure that he doesn't come near you. There will be every palace guard available tonight at all entrances and exits and four guards to escort us anywhere we need to go. I will keep you safe. Just try to enjoy tonight."

She leaned against his chest and looked out her window, "I love you, Eugene. Please always know that."

He gently pushed her away and lifted her chin, "Don't talk like that, okay? You'll be fine. You'll send the first lantern up, everyone will cheer, and we'll go inside to the ball and dance the night away." He laughed.

Rapunzel smiled up at him in his feeble attempt to comfort her, "You think dancing in front of total strangers will be enjoyable?"

"It will be for me," He chuckled, "And hey, you've done it before. Just be yourself."

She huffed out a laugh and laid her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Tonight he would be strong for her, no matter what happened. No more shivering in fear of the unknown. He would hold onto her and make sure she knew she was protected.

A tiny knock sounded at her door, "Rapunzel, my darling?"

The pair looked up to find the Queen in the doorway, wearing a beautiful burgundy gown with her crown on top of her hair which was pulled up into a neat bun.

"I'm ready." The young woman nodded silently. Eugene stood up and helped her rise to her feet. The Queen met them halfway and wrapped her elbow around her daughter's. Eugene led them out into the hallway. Just as he said before, there were four young palace guards waiting. As they walked down the corridor, they surrounded the royal family.

The Queen squeezed her daughter's shaking hand and smiled, "Everything will be alright, my child."

The side of Rapunzel's mouth rose up in a half smile, "I love you, mother."

"I love you too"

The three and their guards arrived at massive double doors where the King waited. Tears came to his eyes suddenly. So long had he waited for this day and seeing his beautiful daughter standing before him brought so much joy to his heart. He strode up to the Princess and placed both his hands on the sides of her face and he kissed her forehead.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. I love you, Daddy." She said through her own tears.

The King sobbed quietly, "And I love you, my baby." He let her go, "Are you ready?"

Rapunzel nodded with a new found strength. Her family was by her side and she took a deep breath as the guards opened the doors to the balcony. The King stepped out first to the silence of the kingdom. The sun was just peeking out on the horizon before nightfall.

"My most beloved people of Corona… the fates have shown great mercy upon us all. For just over a week ago, the Queen and I let a lantern float away eighteen years after our daughter was taken from us. Eighteen years that you had mourned with us. All the times that you laid a flower down at our family portrait or said a prayer at night displayed a hope that one day the princess would return. That hope reached into the heavens and whispered a miracle back down. Our silent patience finally has brought fulfillment. My good people, I wish to reintroduce to you my daughter… the found Princess Rapunzel."

The Queen broke the young woman out of the trance her father put her under by pulling on her elbow to step forward. Slowly, Rapunzel walked out onto the balcony. Her breath hitched in her throat when she stood next to her father. The balcony overlooked the entire kingdom and it was filled with all the subjects of Corona. They all looked up at her in awe. There was complete silence as they studied her face from afar. She stood there nervously and grasped at her mother's hands.

Down below, a little girl stepped forward with tears streaming down her face. She smiled up at her, "We love you, Princess!" The emotions in Rapunzel ran so deep that she couldn't help but smile, for after this brave little girl declared this, the rest of the kingdom erupted into cheers of happiness and love. The roar was deafening but welcomed warmly.

The King turned. Rapunzel followed his movements and saw Eugene standing behind them holding a pillow with her crown laid upon it. The King delicately took it in his hands and let it hover over her head. She looked forward and closed her eyes as she felt the crown being placed on its rightful owner. The crowd began cheering louder.

She opened her eyes and smiled. It felt so right and the warmth of the love she felt filled her with such happiness. She waved her hands toward the many subjects of Corona. Her eyes laid upon a glowing lantern that was suspended on the railing of the balcony. It was her lantern. The Queen revealed that they had this one specially made and preserved for her return. It was special with designs of the sun adorned in gold.

Rapunzel slowly put her fingertips on the edges of the lantern. She took a deep breath and lifted it up. It gently left her to float into the sky. It was breathtaking. All these years, she had seen hundreds of lights in the sky but the single twinkling set against the night was unforgettable. A quiet hushed throughout the masses as everyone watched the lantern. It meant something to each and every one of them.

"Please join the Queen and I in a weeklong celebration of the return of our beloved daughter. We would like to thank you for your loyalty and all the love you've shown us throughout the years. We are eternally grateful to all of you."

The hundreds of people began cheering as music played throughout the kingdom.

The royal family waved and smiled until the King turned toward the doors. The rest fell suit and followed him inside the palace. Rapunzel smiled widely while jumping up and down in excitement. She never felt so alive. Maybe this would be a wonderful night after all.

Eugene laughed as she flew into his arms and watched as she did the same with her parents. Through his happiness for her, he felt something. It was an uneasy feeling. He took in their surroundings but only noticed the guards. He shrugged it off and held out his arm for Rapunzel so that he could escort her to the ball.

* * *

><p>The celebrations were full of joy and the ball was beautiful. It started out with a ceremony air but quickly turned into a huge party filled with elegantly dressed royals. Rapunzel had shed her cloak and danced freely in the middle of the hall. Her parents watched as she and Eugene jumped up and down to the upbeat music. They laughed and playfully teased each other's dancing while surrounded by the guests who enjoyed the contagious fun.<p>

"I wish Pascal was here!" Rapunzel was twirled by Eugene.

He dipped her and shouted over the music, "If you wish for him to be here, than I shall grant it for you! Anything for the Princess!"

She pushed him with a smile, "Stop that!"

"What?" He held up his hands in defense, "Stop calling you Princess? That is what you are now. A beautiful Princess. A fun Princess." He caught her as she slipped, "A graceful Princess."

They both laughed while holding each other.

Eugene lifted her up so she could stand on her own. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and she placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. They stood there until a patron of the ball clumsily bumped into Eugene.

With a laugh, he straightened her up again and looked around before returning to his love, "Back to your wish. Would you like it if I went to get the frog?"

Rapunzel laughed, "That would be wonderful. But I don't want you to leave the fun!"

"It will only be for a moment." He led her to her parents, "I'll be back."

She smiled after he left her side. How did she get so lucky? She asked herself.

* * *

><p>Eugene excused himself through the crowd and left the ballroom to find himself in a darkened hallway. He still didn't know his way around, so he waved over one of their personal guards, "Do you mind showing me the way to the royal living quarters?"<p>

The guard saluted, "Of course, sir."

Eugene followed as the guard was on his way at a quick pace. His mind went back to the ball and his beautiful princess. If someone had told him a few weeks ago, he would quit his thieving ways and escort a Princess to a ball, he would call them insane. But it was happening and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He felt another presence behind him and he turned to find another guard trailing. He shrugged it off. But as they kept walking, he noticed another guard flanked on the other side. An uneasy feeling crept up his bones.

Eugene stopped suddenly and the guards stumbled forward to halt their actions as well. A fourth guard appeared in front of them.

"What's going on guys? I promise I'm not going to steal anything." He chuckled. The four men surrounding him remained serious. He frowned and slowly began going back, "Okay… well, I'm going back to the party. You guys should loosen up and hit the dance floor."

Eugene was stopped suddenly when he hit the armored breastplate of the guard behind him. The younger guard laid his hand on Eugene's shoulder, "Sir, I need you to come with me."

He looked down at the hand that gripped his arm, "And why is that?"

No answer came and his suspicions of wrong doing were confirmed. He did what he knew to do when he felt trapped. He fought back.

Eugene swiftly wrapped his other hand around the guard's arm that was on his shoulder and pulled it so he had it under his arm pit. The other guards charged and he kicked the first to come near him. Then he turned himself into the guard who he held and used all his strength to throw him over his shoulder to the ground.

One of the other guards threw a punch but Eugene quickly blocked it and countered with his own, connecting. The last remaining guard successfully landed a punch on Eugene's jaw but the younger man recovered quickly and kicked the guard in the chest.

Eugene looked around himself as he caught his breath. The guards were starting the recover so he turned to find help. He was suddenly thrown backward against the wall by an emerald green force. His body slid down to the floor in pain.

"Get up!" A hushed and menacing voice barked. The guards picked themselves up quickly in fear, "Grab him before he recovers and bring him."

The four picked Eugene up as he gasped for air. He winced and curled up instinctively against the pain. He was thrown on the floor of a fabric room and he instantly started to get up on all fours to defend himself.

Tristan waltzed into the room as if nothing happened. One of the guards closed the doors behind him. Eugene looked up and growled at the man before him. His anger grew and before he could believe what was happening, he charged at him. Three of the other guards grabbed him and threw him against a wall. He still struggled against their hold and his wrists were secured to the stone behind him.

"You fight well, thief. It took four guards to take you down and they couldn't even accomplish that task." Tristan rolled his eyes at the men surrounding them.

Eugene breathed heavily when he finally eased up and stopped fighting, "Go to hell!"

The dark man grinned and walked closer, "You'll have to excuse me, dear Flynn. I have a bride to attend to."

"You won't get far! Every other guard in this place knows what you look like. You won't go near her!"

"I told you, Rider. When the time came, she would go with me willingly." Tristan smirked one last time as he gathered enough strength for a spell. He put his hand above his head and swept it down his face and body. Eugene and the guards gasped when they found themselves looking at an exact replica of the former thief, "How do I look?"

Eugene couldn't believe it! Tristan had magically changed his appearance to look like himself. It was flawless. He had everything down to the very last mole of his neck. He began struggling as he saw the dark man walk toward the door.

"No! You can't do this!"

"I already have."

"Noo…" A hand clamped down on his mouth as Tristan exited the room chuckling.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen, dear friends? Tune in soon to find out.<em>

_Thank you again for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello friend… well this is my last chapter. I wanted to thank all of you for every wonderful review and all those that just read. I truly hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have written. I'm sorry if the last chapter is not up to par as I have not felt well lately. I hope you still enjoy it. _

_Oh and I have put another movie reference in this. Let's see who catches it._

_Again, ya'll are amazing! I love you guys!_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel danced and sang with a young woman from another land. She was becoming fast friends with everyone at the ball. They all adored her and quickly realized what a loved ruler she would be in the future. She looked up at her parents and smiled. She realized that no matter how many years she spent in that lonely tower, it was all worth it to be here with them now. Then she glanced around the room for Eugene but frowned when there was no sign of him.<p>

She turned from her dance partner and bumped into a strong chest, "I'm so sorry.." She started but laughed when she saw the man she was looking for.

He chuckled in return and shook his head, "I just adore your clumsiness."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Rapunzel put her hands on her hips with a smirk, "Did Pascal not want to join us?"

Eugene looked panicked for some reason and quickly pulled himself together, "Oh yes, when I found him, he had just been in a scuffle with a stray cat. He's injured and wishes you to come to him."

Her hand shot to her mouth to hide the horror that her eyes displayed and she nodded while making her way to the door. Her parents rushed to her in alarm and the Queen held her shoulders, "Darling, are you alright?"

Eugene was right behind her, "Your majesty's, Pascal has been hurt. I fear Rapunzel will not be able to attend the ball for the rest of the night."

The Queen hugged her daughter, "Oh my dear girl, go take care of your friend. Your father and I will continue entertaining your guests."

Rapunzel nodded and continued her way out the door to the hallway. Eugene followed swiftly behind her. The music from the ball began to die down as she made her way to her chambers. She ran in and went straight for her bed to comfort her little friend but halted when she found it was still neatly made from that morning.

"Where is Pascal?" She turned to Eugene, "Is he in your bed?"

"He was here when I last saw him." He said while closing the door behind him, "Perhaps the little chameleon felt better and ran along his way."

"Little chameleon?" Rapunzel frowned, "Since when did you stop calling him a frog?"

Eugene turned to look back at her and leaned on the door. He suddenly appeared darker and silent. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Eugene?"

He smirked with his head pointed downward to the floor and yet his eyes were still upon her. This sent chills up her spine and she suddenly wanted to leave.

"Well, if Pascal is feeling better, we should go back to the ball. Everyone must have been disappointed that the guest of honor had to leave." She smiled warily and made her way to the door. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her to where her back was against the wall beside the door. Her breath quickened and she now could feel a familiar pull that she so longed to be rid of, "You're not Eugene, are you?"

The man in front of her waved his hand upward and over his face, revealing Tristan, "Good girl. You still feel the power between us."

Rapunzel was shocked and began feeling the room spin. She had to keep the bile from rising up her throat. She glared at him, "Where is Eugene?"

"He is safe and will remain so until I deem him useless."

She boldly shoved him away from her, "My parents will hear about this! You'll not slither another inch inside this palace without being arrested."

Tristan was unfazed by her outburst as he sauntered over to her nightstand and fiddled with various trinkets on it, "But Flynn Rider has already been pardoned by the king."

Rapunzel blinked in confusion.

The evil man glanced over after not hearing anything, "Oh yes my love… I will disguise myself as Rider. I will be Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Why?" She breathed.

"My chances of ruling the entire earth were ruined when you listened to that idiotic thief and sliced through your lovely hair. I will settle now for the throne of Corona with you by my side."

She leaned against the wall and clutched at the curtains to steady herself. Her whole world closed in on her senses and crashed down as she felt her heart pound in her ears.

"You can't."

"You know I can. And do you know why I can? Your beloved is being led away to live out his life in a private prison. If you refuse me, I will use a transformation spell on him to make him appear to be a homeless criminal. And we all know, certain criminals are hung without a second thought around here. If you run to your pathetic parents about this, I will have a guard run him through immediately and no one will believe you. You'll be labeled mad. You cannot escape me."

Tristan made his way back to Rapunzel and breathed down her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized there was no hope left.

"Will you yield to me? Will you complete the bonding ceremony to save Flynn?" He ran his long fingers down her brunette hair.

Rapunzel was trapped. How had this man weaseled his way back into blackmailing her with her soul mate? It was cruel that she would be made to live everyday with Eugene but underneath it all, he would really be a prisoner. It was all her fault.

Without words, she nodded sorrowfully.

Tristan sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Oh my dear. It will be alright. You will find in time that you'll slowly forget him and grow to love me."

Her eyes met his, "I will never forget him. Never! And I despise you for committing this evil act!"

His mouth formed into a thin line. Through her anger, she was almost fearful he would strike her, "Very well. Let us begin." He roughly yanked her hand into his and wrapped a bind around their wrists and fingers.

He closed his eyes and began to chant.

* * *

><p>Eugene frantically ripped and pulled at the corrupted guards. It took all four to drag him underground through the hidden tunnels and keep him quiet at the same time. Once they were down in bowels of the castle, they relaxed and he finally saw his chance to speak.<p>

"You have to let me go! Please! The Princess is in danger!"

They stayed silent and kept their eyes forward.

Eugene growled and struggled, "Come on, tell me, how much are you getting? What's that devil giving you in return? Will he let you live if you do this?"

Silence.

The former thief shook his head in disbelief, "Have you no honor?"

"Shut up!" One erupted.

Eugene continued to pull away the layers, "Not only have you betrayed your King, you've betrayed your country."

He could see their faces growing red and one was even shaking.

"No, that doesn't matter. No, what's most sickening is you're betraying your families!" Eugene found himself on the ground with four very angry looking guards looking down at him.

"We're doing this for our families!" One screamed.

"That man, whoever the hell he is, has a spell over our homes and he will kill them all if we don't take you outside the country's limits!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "I knew you guys weren't bad!" He laughed, "I can help you. You just have to let me go. I'll give you enough time to get to your homes and rescue your families."

The four exchanged hesitant glances between each other.

"How will you do that?" One asked.

Eugene grinned widely, "Be myself of course."

He watched their minds reeling and working out the scenarios. He hoped that they would trust him enough so they could all help their loved ones. He had to help his loved one.

"Come on guys."

* * *

><p>Rapunzel could feel the hope slipping away from her. She didn't hear the sensational chanting of the dark man before her. The dreams she had of a future with Eugene were gone and the only chance of seeing him were behind prison walls if Tristan even allowed that.<p>

She began feeling part of her essence being pulled away from her. Her soul was being ripped from her body and all light that had once brightened her smile was gone. Tristan finished chanting and unwrapped what was around there hands. He grinned, "Good evening my wife."

* * *

><p>Eugene raced up the stairs. After convincing the guards to let him go, he bolted away, promising to give them enough time to get to their families. He ran straight into the ballroom and his head whipped around as his breath escaped his lips. Finally, his eyes fell upon the King and Queen of Corona. Without a second thought, he grasped onto their wrists and drug them outside into the hallway.<p>

"Tristan has Rapunzel…" He whispered, glancing around.

The King frowned at this, "That is not a pleasant jest, my boy, and I don't appreciate you telling it."

"I'm not kidding, my Lord!" He whispered again harshly, "Tristan has disguised himself as me and attempted to have me imprisoned. We must find Rapunzel!"

The Queen gasped and held onto the King's arm.

"Alright," The King exhaled, "We must do this quietly. I'll have my own private guards search throughout the palace room by room until they're found. You must go as well. You… Tristan mentioned taking Rapunzel to her room to see Pascal. Go in search of her, but be careful."

Eugene didn't have to be told twice before leaping for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel felt a tear roll down the hollow shell that used to be her body. It now belonged to Tristan. He scoffed and flicked it away harshly.<p>

"You belong to me now. A perfect beginning to such a drawn out revenge." He seemed giddy at his own words.

Suddenly, she could hear banging. It came out sounding as if she were under water as everything sounded muffled. More banging rang out and she heard Tristan growl.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene cried out.

Tristan growled angrily, "You're like a little mouse that refuses to go away!" He said under his breath, "DO YOU MIND! WE'VE JUST BEEN MARRIED!" He shouted at the door.

Just then, the banging became forceful thuds against the door. Eugene was trying to break in. The evil man sighed, "Forgive me, my love. Our wedding night will have to be prolonged for a while longer." He suddenly shot out his hand and a bright emerald green light escaped his fingertips. The light energy blasted the door down. Smoke could be seen rising out of the hallway and Eugene was against the opposite wall, groaning in pain.

"What were you going to do, thief?" Tristan flicked his hand upward and flew Eugene down the hallway and followed. Rapunzel trailed behind numbingly, "Were you going to break in and kill me? You are pathetic! Trying to save your true love, were you? Well maybe she needed saving from you!"

Tristan threw Eugene down the stairs with his powers. He toppled over himself and cried out as he hit the ground at the bottom. There were a hallway full of gasps and screams. The guests to the evening's ball were just now filing out and were witness to the horror.

The evil man screamed in outrage and picked Eugene up by his collar. The King made a signal and the guards made their way to arrest Tristan. He, however, had other plans. With a simple movement of his hand, the guards and the guests, including the royal family were sent back inside the ballroom and by an invisible force, held against the decorated walls.

"How do you do it, thief?" Tristan dragged Eugene into the center of the ballroom. Rapunzel stared out in front of her, "How do you ruin every single plan that I have! Hmm? Well, there is one plan you did not prevent! You should meet my new wife." He pointed to the Princess.

"No!" The Queen screamed.

"Oh yes! You're precious daughter is now my bride!" Tristan turned his attention back to Eugene. "And after I'm finished with you, I will take her away from here."

"No." Eugene croaked.

"No?" Tristan threw him down, "No? I do not believe you have a say in the matter. She is mine now. You should have left when you had the chance. All this is because of you! If you had left well enough alone, Rapunzel wouldn't have to suffer."

Eugene glared up at him and slowly lifted himself off the floor, "You will not touch her!"

Tristan sent out another shocking energy burst and the younger man hit the floor. He clutched at his stomach and grimaced. The evil man waltzed over to him while hearing the cries of the people held against the walls to leave him alone. He bent down and pulled Eugene up by his hair.

"Look at her." Tristan whispered, leering at Rapunzel, "She is lovely, isn't she? I bet you've dreamt of taking her on your wedding night. How very tragic that I have ripped all that away in a single night. If it is any consolation, although our dear Princess cannot protest, she will most likely be thinking of you the night I finally bed her."

Eugene roared fiercely and pushed Tristan away from him. His breaths were coming out ragged as the anger coursed through his veins. He only wanted to rip him apart. As he advanced forward, he stopped suddenly after hearing the Queen cry out. He looked to her and she shook her head under the tears.

He knew this was not the way.

"You have taken Rapunzel from me through magic. You are keeping these people as prisoners through magic. But you could never beat me without magic." Eugene glared at him.

Tristan's eyebrow raised up in surprise. This was not what he was expecting at all.

"That' right. You heard me. You could never beat me without your magic to give you the upper hand. You're a weak, PATHETIC, scared little man who hides behind magic to get what he wants!" Eugene glanced at Rapunzel for a split second to make sure she was alright.

He could see the veins popping out of Tristan's forehead. He had dished out the same insults and the evil man did not seem agreeable to it. He knew that he would either die right that moment or the evil man would fall right into his trap.

"Do you truly believe that you could actually best me physically?" Came a cool voice out of the silence.

"Without a doubt!"

Tristan began to pull off his outer coat and pulled a sword from a pinned guard's sheath. He then used magic to pull another and send to Eugene. Before the younger man could grab the hilt, the sharp edge whipped in the air and he could feel a sting on his cheek.

"Let us see who wins then." Tristan bowed without taking his eyes off Eugene. He then dove out in attack and Eugene barely had time to block it. The metal clashed loudly. The two began circling the other in hopes of gaining an advantage.

Then it began.

Tristan began another attack. The assault was merciless as his sword swung down over and over for Eugene's to catch.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene cried out, "Eugene come back to me!"

"What are you doing, thief? She cannot hear you!" The dark man laughed as he pinned Eugene against a wall with his sword.

Eugene smiled through the pain and pushed Tristan off as he began his own offensive actions. He swung and dueling beautifully, "She can hear me. And she will wake up from your spell."

"Impossible!" Tristan was beginning to sound out of breath.

"Rapunzel! I love you! Come back to me!" Eugene shouted again. He did a double take when he saw her eyes flutter. It was the same movement that he had seen in the woods when he called to her, "Rapunzel! Wake up!"

Eugene's sword slammed against Tristan's and he used all his might as he shoved the older man across the room. In a few steps, Eugene wrapped his arms around Rapunzel's waist and let his lips fall onto hers. She felt her soul being restored as if a waterfall was finally being given the right to fall into it's own river. Her hands found his face and she kissed him back.

"NO!" The King and Queen screamed.

Rapunzel fell away from his kiss when she felt him gasp. She found his eyes were wide in regret. Her eyes followed his down to his chest where directly in the middle of it was a sharp end of a sword sticking out with blood pooling out onto the marble floor below them.

The sword was pulled back roughly and the young man winced and fell to the ground.

"Eugene!" She cried out as she followed him. She lifted and cradled his head, "Stay with me Eugene! Please stay with me!"

Eugene was taking in sharp breaths as his lungs were trying desperately to find air. He grasped at her and found her hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked her directly in her eyes and panted out his last words, "You… are free… now. Your… soul…is yours…"

Rapunzel shushed him and pushed his hair away from his face, "Please don't leave me, Eugene. I love you."

Eugene weakly smiled as his breathing began to falter. Never did the smile leave his face as the life slowly drained from his eyes.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel tried to find any movement and found none. She could hear the silent crying of the women against the wall and the sniffles of the men.

Her true love had gone.

"Finally. We can begin our lives together, my darling." She heard from behind her.

The anger built and built until she was shaking.

"Rapunzel?" Tristan said.

The Princess slowly lifted herself away from the blood stained ground and turned ever so silently. Her ragged breaths were all that could be heard. Her eyes bore into the evil man's and they suddenly shone bright gold. The light seemed to flash from her soul as she began chanting loudly in a different tongue. The chanting was fierce and wind began to pick up.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing?" Tristan yelled.

She cocked her head to the side and kept on chanting. There was no light left in the ballroom and dark clouds filed in and began swirling around Tristan.

"What is happening?"

The chanting continued to grow louder and Tristan could begin to feel pieces of himself and his magic being pulled apart from his body. Flicks of gold and emerald green swirled and he began to scream. Then with a burst of light, spirits from the underworld emerged from the center of the clouds. They screeched as they began to pull Tristan toward where they came.

"NOOO!" Tristan screamed, "Nooooo!"

He never stopped fighting, but it was too late. His victims from this life had come to take him to his next in punishment. They dragged him in and just as suddenly as the cloud appeared, it suddenly disappeared. The wind died down and then the people against the walls felt the force fall away.

Rapunzel felt the strange force leave her and she immediately fell to Eugene's side. He was a still form on the ground and she let out an anguished cry. The sorrow filled her heart immediately and she wept. She cried for Eugene, she cried for their future, she cried for their lost love.

All the guests watched this very private moment with as much respect as they could. The ladies fell into their gentlemens' arms and cried for her.

A tear drop fell from Rapunzel's eyes and landed directly on Eugene's cheek. She watched as it melted into his skin. She didn't pay it much attention through her grief but she soon noticed that the place where the tear landed turned gold. The wind picked up again and beautiful designs wound their ways up and around his injury. The Princess and the other guests watched in astonishment. The gentle glow began to disappear and her eyes shot up toward his face.

His eyes flickered with life and they looked up and around before landing on Rapunzel.

"Eugene?"

"Hey you." He said weakly.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried and fell into his arms. They kissed each other joyously and for a moment, the world fell away.

* * *

><p>After that fateful night, the King, Queen, the subjects, and even foreigners saw the love Eugene and Rapunzel shared. It was evident by the way he saved her and she rescued him from death's evil grip. They were married after a week's celebration and after all their trials and tests, they proved to be worthy monarchs. They ruled with great judgement and compassion. And most importantly, they never let the fire burn out on their love for one another.<p>

Their love lasted that lifetime and carried on through their children and their children after them. Their story lasted forever.

THE END

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and stuck by me this whole time! Ya'll are amazing! Words cannot describe the love I have for all of you!<em>

_Good night, dear friends._


End file.
